190 MPH
by Mr. Koben's
Summary: Naruto seorang Driver jalanan yang ingin menghukum pelaku pembunuhan terhadap orang tuanya, ia akan menghukum dengan caranya sendiri. Dan ia tidak percaya dengan namanya hukum, karena orang-orang berpangkat terlibat./Dan bagaimana kah kisah percintaannya dengan gadis musim seminya, ketika orang terdekatnya terlibat./ Narusaku.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T / M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Tragedy** **, Hurt**

 **Pairing : Naruto U x Sakura H**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, abal, Ooc, Oc, alur berantakan**

 **v**

 **v**

 **Let's Happy Read...!!**

 _Dorrrr...Dorrrr...!!_

 _Rentetan peluru berdesingan_ _diruangan tengah sebuah Mansion mewah, menghancurkan segala_ _properti isi rumah tersebut, bahkan kaca-kaca pecah berhamburan_ _berserakan dilantai.._

 _"Cepat katakan dimana barang bukti itu Namikaze!!"._

 _"Disimpan dimana barang itu?, Brengsekk!!"._

 _"Cepatlah katakan, aku tak segan-segan membunuh istrimu!!"._

Dorrr..!!

 _Sebuah letusan senjata api meledak, sebagai tanda peringatan bahwa mereka tidak main-main._

 _"Jangan kau beritau_ _mereka, Anata"._ _seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tengah tersungkur, dengan kepalanya tertodong sebuah Submachine HK MP5._

 _"K-Kushina.."._

 _Suara kegaduhan dan kebisingan telah membangunan tidur seorang bocah blonde, bocah berusia 8 tahun itu pun melangkahkan kaki selepas terbangun dari kamarnya. Dengan mengucek-ngucekan irisnya yang masih mengantuk, seketika iris saphire pun terbelalak. Didepan langkahnya yang hanya berjarak 10 meter, Ibu dan Ayahnya tengah terkapar bersimbah darah dengan disertai todongan senjata api di atas kepala mereka. Para pelaku bergerombol dengan memakai sebo menutupi wajah mereka, yang nampak matanya saja._

 _Refleks sang bocah pun berteriak histeris, " KAACHAN, TOUCHAN!!!". air mata tertumpah dari sudut matanya._

 _Sekejap para gerombolan penyerang terkejut, ternyata masih ada anggota keluarga lain setelah teriakan memekakan telinga mereka, "Cepat kau tangkap dia, banci!!". perintah sang ketua gerombolan._

 _"Kenapa mesti aku, un..!! kau tidak lihat, aku sedang memasang karya seniku, un". tolak tegasnya, yang tengah merangkai banyak sekali kotak-kotak hitam kecil ditengahnya tertulis C4, dan beberapa kabel yang terhubung dengan detonator._

 _"Kau saja pengikut sesat!!". perintah sang ketua_

 _"Kenapa mesti aku sihh..!!"._

 _Ditengahnya yang sedang terjadi perdebatan diantara mereka, seorang pria blonde meneriakkan nama anaknya, untuk segera menyelamatkan diri. "Pergilah Naru-chan selamatkan dirimu_!!, _cepatlah pergi sejauh mungkin!!". teriaknya sekeras mungkin._

 _"Benar apa yang dikatakan ayahmu nak!!, cepatlah lari, tidak usah kau mempedulikan kami". teriak keras wanita bersurai merah_

 _Dorr...!!_

 _Dengan berurai air mata bocah pirang masih bergeming ditempatnya, belum beranjak pergi. Didepan matanya sendiri, ia melihat sebuah peluru bersarang diperut ayahnya, "hiks..Kaachan..hiks..Touchan.."._

Dorrr..!!!

 _Sebuah letusan peluru, menyadarkan Naruto kecil dari rasa syoknya. Rupanya tembakan_ _yang diarahkan gerombolan itu meleset hanya mengenai tembok disamping bocah pirang, seakan pikirannya telah pulih segera ia pun melarikan diri, mencari perlindungan diri untuk mengamankan dirinya. Namun sayup-sayup ia masih mendengar teriakan kedua orang tuanya, menyuruh segera menjauh dari Mansion tempat tinggalnya._

 _"Cih, bocah itu cepat sekali larinya". rutuk kebodohan seorang gerombolan._

 _"Itu gara-gara kau muka hiu, kalau kau segera menangkap bocah itu mungkin saja dia sekarang telah tertangkap!!"._

 _"Apa maksudmu muka bonek.."._

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...!!!!!

 _Perkataan salah satu gerombolan terpotong oleh sebuah dentuman besar, sebuah mansion mewah hancur akibat ledakan tersebut. "Cih, si banci itu sudah mulai aksinya". Umpat salah satu gerombolan yang tidak meneruskan omongannya._

 _Diantara semak-semak dan tingginya rerumputan liar, tubuh kecil tengah bersembunyi dari kejaran gerombolan bajingan. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar dan airmatanya terus meleleh ketika melihat mansion tempat tinggalnya hancur, "hiks..Kaachan..hiks..Touchan..hiks". Sekejap tangisan itu berhenti, ketika sebuah tangan membekap bibirnya. Iris saphirenya terbelalak dan sedikit melirik guna melihat sang pelaku ternyata sosok yang dikenalnya, 'Oj-Ojichan'. batin Naruto._

 _"Sttt..tenanglah Oji-chan disini, mereka masih berkeliaran disekitaran sini"._

"Hah..hah..hah..hah..hah..!!"

Seorang remaja pirang tengah tertidur dengan nafas yang memburu, keringat dingin terus mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedetik remaja pirang langsung terbangun dari mimpi buruk, kedua telapak tangan lebarnya terus mengusapi peluh yang terus keluar. "Hah. .Mimpi buruk itu lagi". gumaman kecil disertai menetralkan nafas yang tersengal. Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sekilas matanya melirik jam weker menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

Selepas dari kamar mandi, ia pun berseragam dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya Suna High School.

 **vvvv**

Sebuah mobil Kenmeri warna hitam titan melesat meninggalkan garasi rumah sederhana, mobil vintage JDM itu terus melaju kencang di sepanjang jalan raya kota Suna, kota yang terkenal dengan pasir pantainya.

Mbrumm...mbrummmm..!!

Raungan mesin RB26DETT kombinasi twin turbochargher terus menderu di sepanjang jalan protokol, walau masih pagi kota ini terlihat sudah ramai, banyak kendaraan yang sudah berlalu lalang beraktivitas pagi hari kota Suna, kota pesisir pantai di salah satu negara jepang.

Didalam kabin Kenmeri yang didominasi kulit warna cokelat muda, interiornya terlihat luks. Seorang remaja pirang berusia 17 tahun terus melajukan mobilnya, sesekali iris saphire melirik sebuah foto terpajang di atas dashboard. Foto dirinya yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dari belakang dan mencium pipi kirinya, sepertinya itu adalah sebuah foto selfie.

"Hime-chan", gumam lirihnya.

didalam kabin Kenmeri terdengar alunan rythem gitar dan dentingan piano yang berasal dari audio car, alunan lagu melodi noise mengingatkan akan gadis itu..

 _Millionaire say_

 _Got a big shot deal_

 _And thrown it all away but_

 _But I'm not too sure_

 _How I'm supposed to feel_

 _Or what I'm supposed to say_

 _But I'm not, not sure,_

 _Not too sure how it feels_

 _To handle every day_

 _And I miss you love_

Kilasan balik langsung menyeruak masuk ingatan remaja pirang akan tentangnya..

 _S_ _esosok gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan dengan anggunnya, dibelakang seorang remaja pirang mengikuti langkah gadis itu dengan sesekali bertingkah konyol, "Tunggu Sakura-chan!_ , _langkahmu terlalu cepat...ttebayo"._

 _Gadis merah muda pun memicing iris emeraldnya. "Sudahku bilang dari tadi, kau tak usah mengikutiku!!. kau hanya membuatku malu saja..!!, apa kau tidak mikir kita menjadi pusat perhatian!!". ucapan tegas disertai sebuah pengusiran._

 _"T-tapi Sakura-chan". remaja pirang itu terlihat mengiba_ _, lantas ia pun pergi walau hatinya merasa sakit._

Pandangan iris biru sedikit meredup dibalik windshield depan, memori kepalanya terus bergejolak...

 _Make room for the prey_

 _'Cause I'm coming in_

 _With what I wanna say but_

 _It's gonna hurt_

 _And I love the pain_

 _A breeding ground for hate but_..

Telapak lebar pun mengoper tuas persneling, menginjak dalam pedal gas, menambah laju kecepatan Kenmeri..

 _"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?, bukankah demamnya sudah turun?". ucap gadis merah muda, menjulurkan tangan putih mungilnya kedahi Naruto._

 _Dengan masih terbaring diranjang, tubuh pemuda pirang bergeser sedikit menjangkau tangan mungil kekasihnya, menggenggam erat. "Demamku sudah turun, karena Hime-chan sudah disin_ _i". ucapnya dengan senyum lebar._

 _bukk.._

 _sebuah tinjuan mendarat dikepala pirang."B-Baka..kau membuatku malu". Rona merah menghias wajah putih Sakura, dengan ucapannya sedikit tergagap. si pemuda pirang hanya meringis kepalanya digetok._

 _cupp.._

 _"Aishiteru..Hime-chan". sebuah bibir tipis mengecup dahi lebar gadis merah muda, rona merah makin menjalar diwajah ayunya._

 _"A-Aishiteru moo..Naruto-kun-baka". kepala surai merah muda makin menenggelamkan wajahnya, ke dada lebar kekasih, menyembunyikan rona wajah yang kentara._

mbruuummmmmm...!!

suara menggelegar di Exhaustnya, pertanda kendaraan melaju tinggi. Tertera di speedo menunjukan kecepatan 260 kph. Audio car masih melantunkan lagu, bersaingan dengan suara raungan mesin..

 _I'm not, not sure,_

 _Not too sure how it feels_

 _To handle everyday_

 _Like the one that just past_

 _In the crowds of all the people_

 _Remember today_

 _I've no respect for you_

 _And I miss you love_

 _And I miss use love_

Pandangan iris saphire kian meredup, setetes bulir airmata meluncur. Pegangan tangan di setir kemudi mengerat..

 _"Kau tau!!, kalau Sakura adalah anakku satu-satunya!!!, Sebagai orang tua aku tidak sudi anaku bergaul dengan berandalan macam sepertimu!!!". bentak seorang pria paruh baya bersurai pink gelap tangannya mengepal erat, amarahnya menguar._

 _"A-Aku tau, Haruno-san. Kau adalah seorang pejabat negara, tapi apa kau tau yang diinginkan putrimu". tatapan pemuda pirang seakan tenang, tak menunjukan rasa takut._

 _"Aku lebih tau apa yang putriku inginkan, kau hanyalah seorang berandalan!!. Harusnya kau sadar diri, Bahwa kau tidak sederajat dengan keluarga kami!!. kau pahamm..!!"._

 _"..A-Ayah..s-sudahlah..hiks..". tangisan gadis merah muda merasa sakit, sakit hatinya. dan juga meringis ketika cengkraman tangan ayahnya mengerat pada lengan mungil putihnya._

 _"Dan kau Sakura, aku melarangmu berhubungan dengannya!!, sekarang ayo kita masuk!!!". pria paruh baya itu menggeret anaknya, walau sang anak berontak. "Yamato, cepat kau usir berandalan tidak tau diri itu!!". perintahnya langsung pada salah satu body guardnya._

 _pemuda pirang menatap nanar, ketika pintu gerbang mansion mewah ditutup dengan paksa."Lebih baik Uzumaki-san pergi!". ujar salah satu body guard._

 _Hujan turun dengan lebatnya, tetapi pemuda pirang itu masih bersandar di mobil muscle carnya warna caramel, menatap nanar ke sebuah jendela mansion mewah. seorang gadis merah muda juga tengah menatapnya dengan isakan tangis. "Hime-chan". gumamnya lirih._

Velg ring 17 warna chrom terbalut karet Michelin primacy 3ST itu berputar cepat menapaki aspal, mengikuti kemudi sang driver..

 **vvvv**

 ** _Konoha_**

 _I love the way you love_

 _But I hate the way_

 _I'm supposed to love you back_

Di sebuah kamar di sebuah mansion mewah, seorang gadis merah muda berbaring diranjang Queen size, meringkuk dan memeluk sebuah guling. Memandangi sebuah foto wallpaper di smartphonenya dan juga terdengar suara mp3. "Hiks..hikss.." sepertinya gadis itu tengah menangis.

 _Disalah satu meja sudut cafe sesosok gadis merah muda tengah duduk, guna menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Iris emerald cerah terus melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan mungilnya, bibir tipis itu terus merutuk. "Baka..!!, kenapa jam segini belum juga muncul, bukankah dia sendiri yang mengajakku kesini!"._

 _"Awas saja kalau dia tidak menepati janjinya!". ujar gadis tersebut dengan mengumpat._

 _pemuda pirang terus berlarian ketika sampai di pintu cafe, mata biru saphire terlihat berbinar ketika menangkap sosok yang akan ditemuinya. Dengan nafas yang terengah, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya guna mendekat. "Hah..hah Gomenasai Hime..gomen, aku telat..hah".ujarnya penuh sesal._

 _sekilas emerald itu memicing," Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu disini!!, semudah itu kau meminta maaf, Baka!"._

 _"I-iya a-aku tau Hime-chan, aku salah. sekali gomen..". kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu menyatu didepan dada, sebagai tanda memohon._

 _"Oke, kalau kamu tak mengulanginya lagi, lalu kenapa kamu mengajakku janjian ditempat ini?"._

 _seketika wajah tampan berkulit tan itu mencerah, tersenyum dengan lima jarinya. Mendapat maaf dari sang kekasih. "Hm, itu ada deh..,". tangan lebar Naruto meraih pinggang mungil Sakura, guna mengikuti untuk duduk disampingnya._

 _"Bisa pinjam jarimu, hm". Sakura segera menyodorkan jari manisnya, tetapi dia terkejut. Ketika Naruto menelusupkan sebuah cincin emas putih bermahkota violet tepat jari mungilnya, terlihat sangat cantik._

 _"Kau suka, itu adalah cincin peninggalan ibuku". ujarnya sesaat, gadis merah muda hanya menganggukan kepala saja. Disudut mata Sakura ada bulir airmata, airmata kebahagiaan._

 _"Otanjoubi omedetou Hime-chan, yang ke-16". ucap Naruto, dengan cepat Sakura memeluk erat pemuda pirang dengan perasaan bahagia. Merasakan bahagia, karena dipercaya untuk menjaga cincin wasiat peninggalan ibu kekasih pirangnya._

"Hiks..Naruto-kun baka, kamu ada dimana?..hiks..". bulir air mata menetes disudut emerald yang meredup, menatap wallpaper remaja pirang merangkul dan mencium pipinya.

 _It's just a fad_

 _Part of the teenage angst brigade and_

 _I'm not, not sure,_

 _Not too sure how it feels_

 _To handle everyday_

 _Like the one that just past_

 _In the crowds of all the people_

"Naruto-kun..hikss". isaknya terus meratapi, dan sedikit mengingat akan pujaan hatinya.

 _"Jadi kau sudah jadian dengan Nar_". sebuah tangan langsung membekap mulut gadis bersurai pirang pucat berponytail, sipelaku mendelikan emeraldnya._

 _"Jangan keras-keras Pig!"._ _kepala bersurai merah muda mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru kelas, untung saja kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak cowok, termasuk si pujaan hati pirangnya yang tengah duduk mengobrol dengan teman kelas lainnya._

 _tangan gadis pirang pucat berponytail berontak, melepas bungkaman, "Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, Jidat!". mata Aquamarine memicing tajam._

 _"Ahahaha..itu sebenarnya kami sudah cukup lama berhubungan, tapi kami menyembunyikannya. Memangnya kau, selalu mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan dengan si mayat hidupmu itu"._

 _"Memang apa masalahnya, aku tau kal_..". ucapan si gadis berponytail terpotong sebuah suara._

 _"Hime-chan?". kedua pasang mata mengalihkan sumber suara tersebut, seorang pemuda pirang tengah tersenyum simpul pada sang gadis merah muda, " Istirahat nanti aku, tunggu di atap gedung sekolah. kita makan bekal bersama." ucapnya dengan kikuk._

 _"Aku tau, baka"._ _seulas senyum dihisai rona kemerahan diwajah putih gadis merah muda._

Pelukan pada gulingnya mengerat, surai merah muda panjangnya acak-acakan. Foto wallpaper itu ditatapannya semakin dalam, "Hikss..Naruto..hiks".

 _Remember today_

 _I've no respect for you_

 _And I miss you love_

 _And I miss you love_

telapak putih mungil mengusap bulir air mata, tetapi iris emerald seakan enggan berhenti malah semakin deras menetes..

 _Mobil vintage warna caramel gaya American muscle, melintang menghalangi sebuah sport car biru donker. si pengendara mobil warna caramel pemuda bersurai pirang, tengah menggedor-gedor pintu samping sport car, "Keluar kau, teme!!". teriaknya berulang-ulang._

 _Si pengendara sport car pun keluar, tapi juga dibarengi dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.Tampak mata saphire terlihat nyalang._

 _"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Dobe. A-Aku hanya_". ucapan si pemuda bersurai biru raven terpotong oleh gadis merah muda._

 _"Sudahlah Sasuke, kita tidak perlu mengurusinya!!. Dan untukmu Naruto!!, untuk sementara ini, aku memintamu untuk tidak menemuiku dan apalagi mengganggu!!".tegas Sakura dan kembali memasuki mobil Sasuke. Sedang pemuda bersurai raven ingin menjelaskan tentang keadaan ini, tapi keburu diseret oleh Sakura._

 _"H-Hime-chan, t-tapi..". pandangan Naruto meredup, ucapannya tidak terselesaikan. Ketika Sport car itu berbelok, dan mulai melesat menjauh._

 _Dari kaca spion samping, Sakura bisa melihat pemuda pirang tengah berlutut, mengepalkan telapak tangan kekarnya memukul-mukul aspal jalanan. Melihat keadaan pemuda pirang, sebulir air mata jatuh menetes disudut emerald cerah. 'Gomen baka, ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan' batin gadis cherry terlihat sedih._

Eratan Smartphonenya semakin terlepas, hingga jatuh membentur empuknya ranjang, wajah ayu sang cherry semakin menenggelam, melampiaskan rasa rindu pada sebuah guling. "Hiks..hikss".

 _Remember today_

 _I've no respect for you_

 _And I miss you love_

 _And I miss you_

 _I love the way you love_

 _But I hate the way_

 _I'm supposed to love you back_

"hiks..Naruto-kun gomen.., gomenasai..hiks..onegai..hikss". isakan semakin kentara, disertai ucapan rasa sesal teredam dibantal guling yang sudah dibasah airmata.

 _"Kamu bilang kenapa aku menjauh darimu??, sikapmu itu membuatku sakit Naruto!!". nada emosi terucap dari bibir tipis gadis pinki._

 _iris saphire terlihat berkilat, terpancar_ _menahan amarah. "Sikapku yang mana Hime!!, kalau kamu tau, kenapa kau tidak jelaskan?!"._ _pemuda itu menjambaki surai pirangnya menahan kesal, juga terlihat frustasi akan tingkah kekasihnya._

 _"Sikapmu yang mana kau pikir, Hah!!", Aku tau kau kemarin berkelahi dengan Sasuke, bukan!!. Aku sudah menjelaskan beratusan kali padamu, bahwa Sasuke hanya mengantarku saja dan itu ayah yang menyuruh!!". Sakura berteriak lantang, kesabaran gadis pink sudah melebihi batas._

 _"Aku tau Hime, aku memang salah. Tapi kenapa aku melakukan itu, karna aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. itu saja Hime".ujarnya menyakinkan gadis cherry._

 _Jari mungil Sakura menuding Naruto, rasa jengahnya sudah tak karuan, "Sikapmu itu sudah berlebihan baka, Sasuke itu sahabatmu dan juga pacar dari sahabatku Hinata!!, Dan kau pun tau itu. Mungkin benar kata ayah seharusnya kita memang tidak perlu berhubungan. Lebih baik kita tidak saling berhubungan dulu, dan gunakan waktu itu untukmu berpikir!!". gadis merah muda pun berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya kembali._

 _"Hime-chan, Hime-chan...!!". iris saphire itu terlihat nanar, bahkan panggilannya tidak digubris gadis cherry. "Kuso..!!". pemuda pirang itu merutuk, menendang tembok sekolah sebagai pelampiasannya._

Telapak tangan kanan mungil itu mengenggam jaris manis kirinya, yang tersemat cincin emas putih bermahkota mata violet. "Hikss..Naruto-kun..kau ada dimana..hiks..". genggaman pada jari manisnya semakin mengerat..

 _Sebuah mobil caramel melesat mendahului lawannya, melesat dijalan yang berbukit. Plymouth 1970 Road Runner menikung tajam disetiap belokan, dengan sesekali melakukan gerakan drift..._

 _Mazda RX7 berkelir biru tua seperti ingin menyalip mobil caramel dari sebelah kiri, tetapi mobil caramel melakukan traksi dengan gerakan lincah melibas disetiap tikungan. Raungan monster V8 big block mobil caramel terdengar keras dari luar kap mesin, si pengendara pemuda bersurai pirang dibalik setang kemudi tersenyum remeh._

 _tapi na'as ditanjakan belokan selanjutnya, rem roda kanan seperti pincang. oli kaliper Brembo seperti merembes, tidak kuat_ _menahan daya cengkraman pada piringan cakram. Alhasil mobil karamel pun oleng kehilangan kendali, ditambah daya benturan dari belakang oleh Mazda rx8 dibagian bemper samping. membuat mobil karamel semakin mendekat kearah bibir jurang dan meluncur kebawah dasar jurang. Terjadi ledakan besar dibawah jurang_.

 _"NARUTO!!" pemuda bersurai nanas berteriak keras, dengan teropong yang stanbay didepan matanya. ia bisa melihat dengan jelas_ , _bagaimana mobil caramel itu meluncur kebawah_

 _Seorang gadis pink langsung terlonjak kaget, oleh teriakan temannya. Terlebih sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal. "Ada apa Shikamaru!!". bukan hanya Sakura saja, teman-teman yang lainnya juga kaget luar biasa. Apalagi mereka mendengar ledakan yang sangat keras._

 _Segera saja mereka melesat dengan mobilnya masing-masing, menuju sumber suara ledakan. benar saja_ _dari atas jurang, mereka semua bisa melihat sebuah mobil caramel terbalik dengan di sertai api yang terus berkobar di seluruh body mobil._

 _"hiks..NARUTO!!, NARUTO!!..hikss". jeritan tangis histeris gadis cherry terdengar melengking, teman-temannya memandang sedih Sakura. gadis merah muda berontak untuk menuruni bibir jurang, tapi lengannya dicekal oleh gadis bersurai indigo._

 _"S-sakura-chan". ucapnya disertai buliran airmata._

 _"Dobe". pemuda raven memandang sedih, dimana mobil teman pirangnya terbakar hebat dibawah sana._

 _Bagaimana pun melihat kondisi mobil meluncur dari ketinggian jurang dan meledak kemudian terbakar, sang pengemudi tak akan selamat. begitulah pemikiran mereka._

Gadis merah muda terus memeluk tangannya sendiri, dimana cincin emas putih melingkari jari manisnya. "hiks..kau ada dimana Naruto-kun..hiks..gomen hiks..". emerald itu memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

 _Remember today_

 _I've no respect for you_

 _And I miss you love_

 _And I miss you_ _I love_

 _the way you love_

 _But I hate the way_

 _I'm supposed to love you back_

Tokk..Tokk...!!

"Sakura, kamu tidak berangkat ke sekolah, nak!!" suara gedoran dari luar kamar, terdengar di indera pendengaran gadis cherry.

suara dari luar kamar terus berulang-ulang, tetapi gadis merah muda itu mengabaikan teriakan ibunya. Dan masih terbaring meringkuk diranjang, isakan tangis masih terdengar diruang kamar nuansa serba pink.

 **vvvv**

 _Remember today_

 _I've no respect for you_

 _And I miss you love_

 _And I miss you love_

Sritt...!!!..Srittt...!!!

Kenmeri itu mengerem mendadak, meninggalkan jejak panjang di tengah aspal. Dimana diperempatan muncul mendadak truk trailer melintas dengan sembrononya, padahal lajur yang Naruto lintasi masih menyala lampu hijau.

"Kuso..!!". Naruto mengumpat di balik setang kemudinya, nyaris saja ia akan celaka. Naruto segera melajukan kembali mobil vintagenya kearah sekolah.

Kenmeri itu memasuki gerbang Suna High School, pagi hari sudah terlihat ramai. Sudah banyak siswa yang tengah berangkat, bahkan ada yang masih nongkrong disetiap sisi gerbang, terutama para cowok yang tengah menggoda para siswi yang melintasi.

Segera saja Naruto memarkirkan Kenmerinya dilahan parkir yang sudah disediakan pihak sekolah. Terlihat jejeran mobil-mobil sport milik para siswa di area parkir, kalau dilihat dari jejeran mobil itu. Mungkin punya Naruto terlihat berbeda, mobil butut kesan mereka.

Sebenarnya kalau mereka tau, mobilnya bukan mobil sembarangan. Di jepang sendiri bisa dihitung dengan jari, walau mobilnya pabrikan jepang. Bagi remaja pirang, ia menilai dari sebuah mobil adalah karya seni, kemudian Engine yang tercangkok di dalamnya. Pintu Kenmeri itu pun terbuka, Naruto menggendong ranselnya dan menutup kembali mobil vintagenya. Melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang koridor sekolah, banyak siswi perempuan merona merah ketika remaja pirang tampan itu melintas.

"Kya Naruto-kun memang keren!".

"Kya tiap hari makin tampan saja!".

"Naruto-kun jadilah pacarku!".

Naruto yang sedang berjalan hanya tersenyum lebar saja, "Terima kasih, ttebayo". ucapnya menanggapi pujian para siswi yang memujinya. Semenjak kepindahannya 9 bulan yang lalu, dirinya menjadi idola baru bagi siswi Suna High School.

memasuki kelasnya, sudah ada beberapa teman kelas yang mendiami tempat duduknya masing-masing. Salah satu teman sebangkunya, remaja bersurai merah dengan di keningnya ada tato 'Ai', mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali teman pirangnya tidak telat, suatu keajaiban, "Tumben sekali kau tidak telat?". ujarnya datar sang Sabaku.

"Hehehe..hanya ingin saja, mencoba hal baru". ucapan garing Naruto, mendudukan diri disamping kursi Gaara.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, bodoh. Alasanmu itu tidak masuk akal". pungkas Gaara, dengan membaca gestur tubuh teman pirangnya, seperti menandakan keletihan. Seperti menahan kantuk.

"Semalam, aku menyelesaikan proyekku. merakit beberapa komponen mesin". dustanya, Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu. Semalam mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, dan ia tidak mau merepotkan teman panda merahnya.

"Memang mesin mobil yang mana lagi, yang kau rakit. Bukankah semua sudah selesai dan stanby di garasimu?". tanya Gaara, dan untungnya dia percaya akal bulus Naruto.

Gaara sangat mengenal Naruto, dulu keluarga Sabaku memang tinggal di Konoha. Bahkan jarak rumah mereka hanya beberapa blok, tapi masih satu komplek. Setelah tragedi kelam yang menimpa keluarga Naruto, bocah pirang itu entah pergi kemana. Menurut cerita Naruto sendiri, sejak pasca kejadian itu ia tinggal dengan Ji-chan nya.

Keluarga Sabaku pindah ke kota Suna, karena Sabaku Rasa dilantik menjadi walikota Suna oleh Kementerian dalam Negeri, mau tidak mau Gaara pun ikut pindah dan itu terjadi sudah 7 tahun yang lalu.

Gaara sangat mengenal Naruto, bukan hanya seorang driver tapi juga seorang mekanik ulung. Bahkan panda merah itu menjulukinya sebagai _ENGINE OF DOCTOR_ , karena piawainya dalam hal merakit mesin mobil dan juga seorang builder. Maka tak heran jika panda merah bertandang ke rumah Naruto, pasti di garasinya banyak sekali onggokan mesin-mesin dan juga body-body mobil.

Teman pirangnya juga mengoleksi beberapa mobil vintage, kebanyakan produksi negara paman Sam. Mobil yang dikoleksi lansiran taun 60an - 70an dan semuanya yang berbau V8 big block atau Muscle car, mobil yang terkenal beringas bagai monster dijalanan.

Gaya hidup Naruto memang serampangan atau kata orang berandalan, tapi itu diluarnya saja. Bahkan Gaara mengetahui silsilah keluarga besar Naruto, bocah pirang itu masih keturunan seorang bangsawan jepang, bahkan buyutnya dulu pernah menjabat sebagai perdana menteri jepang

Hashirama Senju adalah buyutnya. Dan hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui akan status Naruto, termasuk Gaara.

"Hanya proyek kecil saja, aku bosan. Mau tak mau sebagai keisengan saja, ya begitulah..hehe". pungkasnya, remaja pirang itu cengengesan, menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah.., tabiatmu tak pernah hilang. Jadi sekarang kau akan akan jadi pindah kembali ke Konoha, lalu sekolahmu?". lontaran dingin terucap dari bibir panda merah.

"Ya, mungkin nanti siang aku akan langsung berangkat, aku sudah mengemasi barangku, paman Iruka biar yang mengurus sebagian, termasuk mainanku. Dan masalah sekolah, aku kemarin sudah membicarakan dengan Baki-Sensei, dan jam istirahat nanti aku sudah bisa mengurus dokumen sekolah kepindahanku". ujar bocah pirang panjang lebar, menautkan kedua tangannya keatas meja. Menjadikan sebagai sandaran dagu lancipnya.

"Mainlah ke Konoha kalau ada waktu luang, kita lakukan lagi seperti dulu". ulangnya.

"Itu pasti!, akan terasa sangat sepi jika tidak ada kau disini. lagi pula siapa lagi yang bisa tune-up dan over tunering sebagus dirimu, untuk mobilku". ujarnya dingin memuji, tunggangan Gaara adalah Honda NSX 2000 warna merah.

"Bukankah kakakmu, Kankuro juga bisa". pungkas Naruto.

"Hah, bukannya bagus mobilku!. tambah parah iya". Gaara mendengus. Bagaimana tidak mobil yang harusnya di tune-up, malah ditempeli berbagai aneka stiker barbie dan interiornya di isi aksesoris berbagai macam boneka. Bukannya terlihat garang atau beringas dijalan, malah terlihat feminim.

"Hahahaha...itu malah malah justru bagus, barang kali saja Matsuri senang". ujarnya dengan menggoda panda merah, bocah Sabaku itu naksir berat teman kelasnya yang bernama Matsuri dan juga tetangga rumahnya, gadis bersurai coklat sebahu. Dan bocah pirang itu juga heran akan hobi kakak sahabat merahnya, yang suka sekali mengkoleksi berbagai macam boneka. Hobi yang aneh untuk seorang laki-laki, begitulah pandangan Naruto.

 **vvvv**

Naruto sudah memgemasi barang-barangnya kedalam bagasi Kenmeri. Mendadak smartphone yang berada disakunya bergetar, pertanda sebuah pesan masuk, segera ia meraih ponselnya. "Dari Oji-chan". gumamnya kecil dan membaca pesan yang tertera..

 ** _"Dalam waktu dua minggu, mereka akan melakukan sebuah transaksi. siapkan Tim mu, dan lakukan dengan bersih"._**

"Begitu ya". ujarnya lirih, kembali ia masukan smartphonenya ke kantong saku.

Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam isi garasi, dimana para monster berjejer ada sekitar 6 mobil. "Sampai ketemu lagi di Konoha monster-monsterku". ucapnya, kembali ia menutup garasinya. Memang Naruto sudah menyuruh paman Iruka untuk segera memaketkan para mobilnya ke Konoha, walaupun rumah yang di Konoha juga ada beberapa koleksi monster. Jika ditotal ada puluhan monster koleksi Naruto.

Iruka Umino adalah orang kepercayaan ayahnya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ia yang memegang kendali seluruh perusahaan ayah Naruto. Dengan alasan bahwa Naruto belum mampu mengurusnya, terlebih statusnya masih seorang pelajar.

Kenmeri black titan itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dijalan tol, jalan singkat menuju Konoha. Walau jarak Suna-Konoha 650 Km tapi baginya itu terlalu singkat, terlebih bocah pirang itu termasuk speedfreak. hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar kurang lebih 4 jam.

Mbrumm...Mbrrummmm..!!!

Jeritan mesin Kenmeri menderu di aspal jalanan tol, melesat meninggalkan kota Suna. Sang driver remaja pirang terus memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan, tertera di speedo menunjukan 250 Kph, sedang di odometer jarak yang ditempuh baru menambah 350 km. Masih setengah perjalanan yang pemuda pirang tempuh..

Akhirnya dua jam kemudian ia pun sampai di kota Konoha, dengan tersenyum simpul. "Welcome to Konoha". ucapnya lirih dan menepikan mobil black titannya ketepi jalan.

Ia lekas keluar dari mobilnya, menatap plang besar bertuliskan ' ** _Selamat datang di Konoha City'._**

"Kota ini tidak pernah berubah, sama seperti dulu". ujarnya entah pada siapa, pemuda pirang terus mengawasi sekitar, terlihat lumayan padat untuk seukuran kota Konoha. Banyak kendaraan lalu lalang walau sudah malam hari, pemuda pirang itu bersandar di bemper depan, sesekali mulutnya meneguk air mineral kemasan.

mbrumm...mbruuuuumm..!!

Di sebrang jalan melintas dengan cepat sebuah rombongan mobil beriringan, yang pertama Hakosuka, toyota supra, Audi rs4 avant, Porsche cayman, BMW m3, Nissan z 350, Mitshubisi evo 8, Nissan Silvia, Subaru impreza wrx, VW scirocco, Honda civic type R.

Mobil-mobil modifan tersebut melesat kencang didepan Naruto, "Bahkan mereka tak pernah berubah". ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Apalagi si pengendara Porsche Caymen berkelir pink, ia sangat paham. Bahkan hatinya dia yang memiliki. "Hime-chan". gumamnya

Naruto tersenyum simpul ketika mobil Hakosuka melintas, "Teme". ujarnya lirih. Mobil Hakosuka, semerk dengan mobilnya Kenmeri, satu pabrikan, satu mesin, satu jenis, dan tapi beda bentuk. Entah kalau Hakosuka itu sudah di cangkok dengan mesin GT-R diatasnya. Sedang punya Naruto sudah diswap Engine R34.

Didalam kabin Hakosuka, si driver pemuda bersurai raven pantat ayam, melirik sekilas seperti mengenal seseorang dan sedikit menerka. "Dobe". gumam lirih.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?". tanya gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang tengah duduk di jok sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hime". ucapnya datar, pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan.

Naruto masih tetap merebahkan tubuhnya diatas Windshield, saat ini kap mesin depan sudah agak dingin. Memejamkan mata guna mengistirahat tubuhnya, setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang.

Malam hari jalan Konoha masih terlihat ramai, ia tidak ingin langsung pulang kerumahnya. Remaja pirang itu ingin masih bernostalgia dengan jalanan Konoha, ritual seperti biasanya. Terlelap diatas mobil.

 **vvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vvv**

 **vv**

 **v**

Fanfic kedua gw, sebenarnya sudah lama kesimpen di doc. Dari pada mubazir lebih baik di publish saja...

Apakah mau dilanjut??, nunggu respon dulu dari para Reader-san semua...


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T / M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Tragedy, family**

 **Warning : Abal, Typo, Ooc, OC, alur berantakan, garing**

 **vvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvv**

 **v**

Dinginnya malam semakin menyeruak terlebih di jalanan besar kota Konoha, tentu ini tidak bagi driver-driver jalanan yang haus akan adrenalin, mereka tengah bergerumun untuk melakukan sesuatu aksi yang menantang. Banyak mobil-mobil sport tengah berkumpul ditiap sisi jalanan, seperti sebuah deretan mobil parkir, dan ditengah jalanan sudah siap 4 mobil yang akan adu tanding.

"Kau sudah siap Sasuke, jangan sampai kalah dan buat nama club kita selalu di atas mereka!". remaja bersurai coklat panjang membungkukan tubuhnya, menyandar di Hakosuko.

"Tak perlu kau peringatkan Hyuuga, aku tau yang mesti kulakukan". remaja bersurai raven style pantat ayam menatap lurus dibalik kemudi setir.

"Aku pegang janjimu!". Neji berlalu setelah mengingatkan Sasuke, kembali ke kelompok club nya.

Di deretan mobil paling ujung sudah ada gerombolan para remaja usia seumuran anak sekolahan, mereka adalah anak- anak RSC (Rookie Street Club) termasuk Sasuke sebagai anggotanya.

Shikamaru menatap kedatangan Neji, "Apa yang kau katakan padanya, Neji?". iris kuaci pemuda berkepala nanas tak lepas dari pandangan remaja bersurai coklat panjang.

"Hanya mengingatkan saja". tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat panjang mendudukan dirinya dibemper mobilnya.

Seteguk minuman kaleng membasahi tenggorokan Shikamaru, setelahnya ia meremat kaleng dan melemparkannya ke tengah jalan, "Aku tidak tau apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, setelah kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto bahkan saat ini mayatnya tak pernah diketemukan, semenjak saat itu sifatnya agak berubah tentu mempengaruhinya dalam hal berkendara" pungkas remaja berambut nanas.

"Ya, aku tau itu, semestinya ia harus bisa berpikiran positif, terlebih menyangkut nyawanya apalagi dia seorang driver". gumam Neji menatap lurus kedepan dimana Race akan dimulai.

"Hahahaha..apa kau segitunya sangat mengkhawatirkan calon adik iparmu itu..hahahahaha". Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak menyinggung remaja didepannya.

mata lavender itu memicing tajam, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya, nanas bodoh!!". umpatnya kesal.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!"

tawa remaja berambut nanas makin keras saja, tentu suara itu menyita perhatian para anggota Rookie lainnya.

bruummmm..brummmm!!!

Suara Exausht terdengar menderu ditelinga kumpulan para anggota Rookie, seorang gadis bersurai indigo terlihat resah jari-jari lentiknya saling menaut, tentu tandanya sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan seseorang. 'Semoga Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja' , pandangannya lurus dimana mobil berkelir hitam berada, diantara barisan yang akan melakukan race di bukit kematian. Tempat dimana pernah menimpa salah satu anggota Rookie, disinilah tempat Naruto kecelakaan mobilnya tergelincir kedalam jurang. Tentu kecelakaan itu membuat semua Rookie terpukul.

sepasang iris emerald jernih terus mengamati teman indigonya, "Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?, sepertinya ada yang tengah kau pikirkan". sesosok gadis merah muda yang tengah bersandar di mobil warna pinknya.

sejenak iris lavender melirik, "A-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan". gumamnya lirih, namun gestur tubuhnya menunjukan lain.

"Kamu tidak pintar berbohong Hinata-chan, aku tau dirimu sedari dulu". bibir mungil tipis menerka, Sakura bisa membaca gerak tubuh Hinata menyiratkan hal lain.

''A-ano..u-uhm".

Suara Hinata tergagap atau dibilang mencicit, tapi Sakura langsung mengangkat suara, "Apa karena Sasukemu itu ya, sedemikiannya kau mengkhawatirkan dia..hem?". cobanya untuk menghibur sahabat manik lavendernya. Tapi perasaan sang gadis merah muda seakan menjerit, ya seseorang sekarang entah dimana, ditempat ini pula kejadian naas itu terjadi.

"S-Sakura-chan". gumam Hinata lirih menatap sosok gadis yang terbalut jaket tebal hijau dan bawahan hot pants jeans biru, ketika gadis cherry tersebut menitikan airmata tanda sedih.

Sakura segera mengusap bulir airmata disudut kelopak lentiknya, "Aku tak apa Hinata-chan..a-aku hanya..hiks..". isakan terdengar lirih, Sakura tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya.

Hinata tau kenapa sahabat pinknya bersedih, segera tangan mungilnya terjulur mendekap dengan erat guna menenangkan sang gadis cherry, "S-Sakura-chan". gumamnya lirih.

"Kenapa dengan si Forehead, Hinata-chan?!!". suara cempreng feminim mengusik kuping gadis indigo.

"sttttt..". Hinata memberi isyarat jari di bibir tipisnya, menyuruhnya jangan keras-keras.

"Dasar babi, temannya sedang sedih malah bilang kenapa!". suara frontal terdengar dibelakang gadis pirang pucat panjang style dikuncir tinggi.

manik Aquamarine melirik tajam dimana gadis bersurai coklat dengan style digulung di dua sisi, bisa dikatakan sebuah cepolan, "Apa maksudmu Mickey mouse, tentu aku tau!". umpat kesal gadis ponytail pirang pucat panjang.

manik coklat cerah ikut memicing, "Sudah tau kenapa malah tanya, dasar babi!". ejek gadis bercepol.

"Awas kau Mickey mouse!". kepalan tangan mungil menjulur keatas sebagai tanda peringatan.

" Wekk..dasar babi!".

"Jangan lari kau Mickey mouse, akan aku cabut cepolanmu itu!!". Ino mengejar-ngejar Tenten yang berlarian diantara mobil-mobil berjejeran ditepi jalan.

Hinata terkikik akan kelakuan absurd kedua sahabatnya, karena penasaran dengan suara tawa gadis indigo, Sakura ikut menatap kemana arah pandang iris mata lavender, sekejap ia pun ikut tersenyum. Ada-ada saja tingkah mereka, Sakura merasa sedikit terhibur.

brummm...mbrummmm!!!!!!

semua mobil sudah siap untuk melalukan race, kempat mobil berjajar dengan rapi. Keempat mobil tersebut Hakosuko, Mazda rx 7, Audi R8, Toyota 86, berjajar dengan berpasang-pasangan. Di tengah didepan mereka seorang gadis sebagai play starter dengan tampilan sexy, tangan menjulur keatas udara dengan sebuah kain yang terkibar, " 1, 2, 3, Goooo..!!". teriak keras gadis tersebut, memulai start.

brummmm...brummmm..!!

Keempat mobil itu pun langsung melesat, meninggalkan asap kendaran ditempat start. Keempat mobil itu melaju kencang dijalanan sedikit menanjak dan berkelok, semakin menanjak dan tikungannya semakin curam. Hakosuko hitam terus melaju sesekali melakukan gerakan drift disetiap tikungan, ya saat ini posisi mobil tersebut di urutan ke tiga.

Sasuke masih terus memegang setir dengan lincah, tangan kiri tak henti-hentinya standby di tuas berbeda, tuas rem depan dan tuas persneling, kedua kakinya terus menginjak pedal yang berbeda kopling, rem, dan gas. Ia harus bisa menjaga putaran mesin agar tetap stabil, di tachometer tertera 9000 rpm.

pandangan oniks tajam terus menatap kedepan sesekali melirik spion kanan, "kalian pikir aku akan kalah, Heh". gumam Sasuke menginjak gas terlalu dalam, ketika ada celah di sisi kanan mobil toyota 86.

mbrumm..!!!

Raungan mesin Hakosuke meningkat pertanda pertanda kecepatan bertambah, di jalan yang sedikit sempit mobil berkelir hitam tersebut meluncur dengan mulus meninggalkan mobil toyota 86 berkelir kuning. Di RCS sendiri skill mengemudi Sasuke bisa disandingkan dengan Naruto, acap kali dulu keduanya sering melakukan test bersama, bahkan mereka adalah partner.

Di depan Hakosuko hitam, mobil berkelir biru terus melaju dijalan menanjak dan berkelok di tikungan tajam, "Cih, kau pikir bisa lolos dariku!", oniks menatap tajam dari balik windshield. Remaja Uchiha itu paham dengan mobil berkelir biru tersebut, mobil Mazda rx 7 dari Club Bunyi.

Di bodi samping kanan-kiri ada gambar sebuah tangga nada, Sasuke tau mobil itu adalah mobil yang dulu menjadi musuh balapan Naruto disaat sebelum kejadian tragis yang menimpa teman pirangnya, bahkan sampai sekarang Sasuke pun masih menduga ada pihak sabotase dari Club Bunyi, seakan tau ia harus melakukan apa.

Di dalam kabin Mazda rx 7 sang driver sesosok tubuh gendut berusia 30 tahunan matanya terus melirik spion, mengamati mobil berkelir hitam yang lampunya terus menyorot, "Hahaha..kau pikir bisa mendahuluiku bocah, sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul temanmu kealam akhirat, hahahaa..". tawa keras dengan membanting setir kekiri ketika tikungan tajam didepan mobilnya, sekaligus guna memepet mobil berkelir hitam.

mbrummm...mbrumm!!!

Seakan tau mobil didepannya akan menghalangi, Sasuke melepas sedikit koplingnya agar putaran mesin tetap stabil sambil memainkan pedal gas, tangan kirinya sedikit memainkan tuas rem depan, ketika akan melakukan gerakan drift. Mobil berkelir hitam pun melakukan traksi, ketika mobil biru akan menghalangi. Putaran roda belakang meningkat, roda depan sedikit mengerem alhasil mobil hitam pun menikung tajam mengikuti alur belokan, lolos dari mobil biru dan segera mendahuluinya.

"Itu cukup mudah bagiku bodoh", gumam Sasuke di dalam kabin Hakosuko.

Di dalam kabin Mazda rx 7, driver gendut pun mengambil ponsel di atas dasboard, "Lakukan eksekusi Kidomaru!". suaranya mengeras geram karena usahanya gagal, mobilnya masih melaju mengikuti Hakosuko hitam dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin mepet.

mbrummm..mbrumm!!!

Sebuah mobil biru yang datangnya dari jalanan yang sedikit menurun, mengejutkan Sasuke karena mobil biru tersebut hampir membentur bemper depannya, otomatis ia pun membanting setir agak sedikit ke kanan. "Aku sudah menduga mereka akan melakukan rencana licik, Kusso!!" umpat Sasuke yang masih tetap fokus mengendalikan laju Hakosukonya.

Di tikungan tajam yang jalannya agak menurun, Hakosuko melakukan traksi kembali dengan mulus. Sasuke terus menatap tajam Mobil biru didepannya, "Mazda rx 8, apa mungkin mobil ini yang melakukan itu pada si Dobe?". gumam remaja bersurai pantat ayam , Sasuke ingin segera menyalip namun dibelakangnya sesuatu membentur keras bemper mobilnya.

brakk!!.

Tentu Sasuke sangat terkejut, guncangan pada mobilnya begitu terasa. Posisi mobilnya sekarang benar-benar terjepit diantara dua mobil biru, pandangannya tetap fokus kedepan sekaligus melirik spion guna memantau mobil di belakangnya. Raungan mesin terdengar kencang ditelinga Sasuke, ketika mobil biru dibelakangnya akan membenturkan kembali ke mobilnya, tentu dengan spion ia bisa melihat sorot lampu mobil tersebut.

brummm...mbrummmm!!

pegangan pada setir mengerat lantas membuangnya kesamping kiri dengan mengurangi kecepatan, Sasuke kembali menginjak gas pedalnya menambah kecepatan guna menghindar.

Jalanan bukit hutan kematian memang sangat terkenal akan jalanannya yang terjal, banyak tikungan tajam, menanjak, dan kanan-kirinya jurang yang curam, terlebih dimalam hari harus selalu ekstra kewaspadaan dan harus sangat hafal medan terutama bagi sang driver itu sendiri. Tentu dengan medan yang seperti itu punya tantangan tersendiri bagi seorang driver, terlebih bagi yang haus akan adrenalin menambah semangatnya memacu jantung.

Laju Hakosuko hitam itu tetap mulus walau di antara dua mobil biru, segera Sasuke menekan tombol headset earphone yang terpasang disisi telinganya, sambil mengemudikannya dengan tenang.

"Hallo Shika!".

"Ada apa Sasuke?". Suara diseberang telpon menyahut.

"Dugaanku selama ini benar, bahwa ada yang menyabotase mobil Dobe saat itu. Dan sekarang ini pun kembali terjadi padaku".

"Apa maksudmu?,".

"Cih, saat ini aku dalam masalah bodoh!, tim Club Bunyi melakukan kecurangan, mereka menaruh pembalap gelap ditengah race guna mencelakaiku dan asumsiku ini juga mungkin terjadi pada Dobe saat itu!".

"O-oke a-aku paham maksudmu, satu hal dariku jangan mengambil sikap gegabah, gunakan otak jernihmu! dan selalu jaga jarak dari mereka, nanti saja kita membahasnya di base camp dan satu hal lagi menangkan race ini untuk Rookie".

"Hn". gumam Sasuke mengakhiri panggilannya.

Di jalanan yang agak menurun dan sedikit lurus Sasuke memacu Hakosukonya ingin mendahului Mazda rx8 dengan menyalip sisi kanan, menginjak dalam pedal gas dan menaikan tuas persneling. Raungan mesin bertambah bahwa kecepatan meningkat, dan berhasil menyalip mobil biru tersebut.

Dan kini dua musuhnya berada di belakang Hakosukonya.

mbrumm...mbruuummm!!

Raungan khas mesin menggelagar dimalam hari, dua driver mobil biru cukup terkejut pasalnya mobil tersebut tidak menyalakan lampu terlebih dimalam hari. Bukan itu saja mobil itu juga bukan dari peserta race.

brakkk!!!

Driver misterius itu juga membenturkan dengan keras mobilnya kesisi bemper mobil biru mazda rx7 yang dikemudikan driver gendut yang bernama Jirobo, otomatis mobil itu pun terguncang dan melintang di tengah jalan, dari arah jendela kaca sisi kiri mobil misterius nampak sebuah moncong pistol keluar dan memuntahkan isinya, mengarah ke tutup pengisian gasoline..

Dorrr..Dorrr!!

Duarrrrrrrrrrr..!!!!

mbrummmmmm...mbruuummmmm..!!!

Mazda rx7 meledak dengan terbakar hebatnya ikut memanggang si driver, sedang mobil misterius itu masih melaju meninggalkan mobil yang masih terbakar di tengah jalan apinya masih terus berkobar.

didalam kabin Mazda rx8, Kidomaru terperanjat kaget luar biasa dengan melirik spion, menyaksikan mobil temannya meledak. Ia bisa menduga jika temannya pasti tak akan selamat, terlebih didalam mobilnya juga terdapat tabung NOZ yang masih aktif. "Sial!!, siapa lagi pembalap itu?". gumamnya mengumpat. kini Kidomaru tak lagi mengejar Hakosuko, tetapi memacu mobilnya guna melarikan diri, dirinya mengedar raungan mesin menggelegar seakan mengikutinya.

mbruuumm...mbruuuuumm!!!!!

Mazda rx8 membelok diarah tikungan, meluncur melakukan gerakan setengah drift, pasalnya driver itu seperti terburu-buru pikirannya seakan tak tenang, ia tau dirinya sedang diburu sang pengendara misterius, terlebih dia juga mendengar suara letusan senjata.

Di dalam kabin sebuah mobil, "percuma kau tidak akan bisa lari, bodoh!". ujarnya kalem, tubuh sang driver terbalut jaket hitam lengkap dengan hoodie menyelubungi kepalanya. Di atas dashboard terpajang layar 7 inchi guna melihat jalanan dimalam hari, ya saat ini pengendara tersebut memakai kamera Night Vision walaupun lampu mobil dalam keadaan dimatikan.

sritttt..!!

Mobil misterius tersebut melakukan drift dengan mulus, sedetik raungan Mopar engine semakin menjerit menandakan lajunya bertambah, dengan menyalip sisi kiri serta sedikit bantingan setir. Alhasil mobil misterius tersebut membentur bemper mobil Mazda rx8 hingga sedikit oleng kehilangan traksinya.

"Sialan!! sebenarnya mau mu itu apa, brengsek!". Kidomaru terus mengumpat kesal karena mobilnya ditempel ketat disamping kirinya oleh mobil misterius, membantingnya keras setir kekiri Kidomaru bermaksud membenturkan mobilnya, tapi naas mobil misterius tersebut mengerem mendadak seakan tau gerakan arah roda depan mobil biru..

sritttt..!!

otomatis karena terlalu keras bantingan setir, Mazda rx8 pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terguling-guling diatas aspal jalanan yang lumayan menurun.

brakk..brakk..brakk!!

mbrum..!!

Mobil biru pun terbalik dengan keadaan ringsek sana-sini, pecahan kaca berhamburan ditengah aspal. Posisi sang driver terbalik dengan luka yang cukup parah masih terikat seatbelt, darah mengalir disekujur tubuhnya akibat pecahan benda tajam atau mungkin saja itu pecahan kaca. Kidomaru merintih kesakitan akibat ulahnya sendiri, tubuhnya terjepit diantara dashboard dan jok yang melekat erat. Kini pandangannya dialihkan melihat sekitar, namun kesadarannya masih terjaga.

klek!!

Kini matanya dialihkan dimana dia mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka, secara samar ia melihat tapak sepatu saja yang melangkah kearahnya, dengan posisi terbalik Kidomaru akan susah menjangkau jarak penglihatannya. Sosok itu berjongkok tepat disisi kanannua, ia tidak bisa melihat secara jelas raut muka si driver misterius itu, karena terhalang Hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya dan juga gelapnya malam hari.

"Hm, Kidomaru bagaimana rasanya?". gumam sosok itu seakan meremehkan keadaannya.

"S-siapa k-kau b-brengsek?!!". Kidomaru mengumpat marah, matanya menatap nyalang namun sia-sia sosok tersebut tak bisa ia kenali.

"Itu tak penting aku siapa, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa benar kau suruhan dari salah satu para Yakuza itu?". Sosok misterius mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya dan menodongkan ke kepala Kidomaru.

Mata Kidomaru melotot tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tau sebuah moncong pistol sudah bertengker dikepalanya, "A-apa m-maumu y-yang s-sebenarnya?". suaranya tergagap.

"Seperti yang tadiku bilang, kau masih ingat tentang sebuah selang rem mobil yang kau lubangi. Aku pun akan begitu, tentu melubangi dibagian tubuhmu, sepertinya itu sangat asyik!".

Kidomaru yang mendengar, matanya semakin melotot seperti keluar dari rongganya ketika pistol mengarah pahanya yang terjepit.

Doorrrr!!!

"Argghhhh!!". Jeritan Kidomaru menahan sakit, sebuah peluru telah bersarang dalam, darah keluar dan semakin menetes dari luka yang tertembus peluru.

"Hm, bagaimana rasanya tentu sangat menyakitkan bukan".

"O-oke a-aku a-akan m-mengatakannya t-tapi j-jangan b-bunuh a-aku!, s-salah satu anak buah dari kementerian yang menyuruhku!".

"Lalu kau tau siapa nama orang itu, Hm?".

"A-aku t-tidak tau dia siapa, karena pada saat transaksi terjadi dia hanya menghubungiku lewat telfon dan kemudian orang itu sudah mentransfer uang yang kami minta, k-kau tidak a-akan membunuhku kan". Kidomaru masih dalam ketakukan luar biasa.

"Aku tidak janji!". ujar sosok tersebut dengan tangan terjulur mengambil seseuatu benda berbentuk kotak tipis, dengan logo apel tergigit diantara pecahan kaca. Sosok misterius tersebut lantas berdiri dan juga tengah membuka sesuatu, sepertinya itu tutup tangki gasoline.

Mata Kidomaru terkejut luar biasa ketika mendengar suara tumpahan bensin mengucur dari dalam tangki mobilnya, orang misterius itu lantas masuk kedalam mobilnya kembali.

Mbrummm...mbruumm!!

Dorrrr!!!

Sebuah letusan peluru keluar dari jendela mobil misterius dan mengenai tutup tangki bensin mobil biru, selanjutnya tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Kidomaru.

Duarrrrrr!!!

Mobil Mazda rx8 meledak dengan sangat kerasnya, api langsung berkobar menghangus bodi mobil tersebut, seakan belum puas sang driver misterius menabrakan mobilnya ke arah mobil yang terbakar dengan maksud mendorong mobil biru ke sisi tebing.

mbrumm!!..srakkk..srakk!!

Hasilnya bisa diduga, mobil yang terbakar tersebut meluncur dari atas ketinggian, mengikuti arah gaya gravitasi. Sang pelaku, driver misterius tersenyum simpul. "Itulah akibatnya bila mengusik kehidupanku". dengan melajukan mobilnya kembali kejalanan yang berliku di kegelapan malam, tentu lampu mobilnya yang sudah dinyalakan menerangi jalan.

mbrummm...mbrummm!!!

Suara ledakan keras mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke, walaupun dirinya masih melaju dengan Hakosukonya. sesekali manik kelamnya melirik spion namun dibelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan kedua mobil yang tadi berusaha mencelakainya seakan lenyap entah kemana, "Aneh sekali". gumaman lirih Sasuke yang tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang, guna memenangkan balapan ini.

wushhh!!

Iris oniknya membulat ketika melihat sesuatu jatuh dari atas tebing, sepertinya itu sebuah mobil yang terbakar dan arah jatuhnya tepat di depan Hakosukonya, otomatis remaja Uchiha itupun mengurangi kecepatannya dan membelokan setirnya kesamping guna menghindari mobil yang terbakar tersebut.

Srittt...brakkkk!!!!

Sasuke berhasil melewati mobil terbakar tersebut, akan tetapi otaknya masih mencerna ia mengenali mobil yang terbakar itu, "Bukankah itu mobil dari Club Bunyi yang tadi akan menjegal aku, lalu siapa yang melakukan itu padanya". gumam lirih Sasuke yang otaknya masih penasaran.

Mbrummmm...mbruuummm!!!.

Kembali remaja Uchiha itu juga mendengar sayup-sayup raungan suara mobil yang datang dari arah belakangnya, iris oniksnya menangkap sorot lampu di spion kanan. "Cih, siapa lagi itu?". telapakan tangannya sudah standby diatas tuas persneling guna menjaga kewaspadan. Laju kecepatan itu semakin mendekat, sekejap mobil tersebut sudah ada disamping kiri Sasuke, tentu itu sangat mengejutkannya. Bagaimana tidak mobil yang berbodi lebar khas vintage Amerika bisa menyalip disela-sela jalur agak menyempit, dan tentu itu bisa membuat pikiran Uchiha bertanya-tanya bahwa sang driver tersebut mempunyai skill yang tinggi dalam mengendalikan sebuah mobil.

Mbrummm...mbruuummm!!!

Mobil tersebut melaju kencang mendahului Hakosuko, Raungan khas engine V8 Mopar terdengar menggelegar, didalam kabin Sasuke bisa memprediksi bahwa mesin tersebut mempunyai kekuatan 650 HP mungkin lebih. Ketika lampu depan Hakosuko menyorot mobil itu berwarna hitam doff, Sasuke sempat tertegun, "Hn, Dodge Charger R/T 69 ya", matanya menatap inten mobil itu, walapun sudah menghilang di tingkungan selanjutnya.

mobil itu tersebut walaupun sudah menghilang, sayup-sayup deru raungannya masih terdengar di indera pendengarannya, sekilas senyum simpul tercipta akan rasa senangnya walaupun Hakosukonya tersalip.

Garis finish masih beberapa puluhan meter, didalam kabin Hakosuko Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatannya, menekan pedal gas dan beberapa operan persneling.

mbrummm...mbrummm!!!

jalanan menurun itu semakin lurus saja, tentu mudah untuk melajukan sebuah kendaraan, terlebih di bantu dengan jalannya menurun semakin cepat perputaran roda. Hakosuko melintas di garis finish dengan urutan pertama, tampak riuh sorak kemenangan terutama di Club Rookie. Dan disusul beberapa menit oleh mobil-mobil yang lain.

pimmm..pimmmmm!!

Suara klakson bersahutan ikut merayakan kemenangan, namun mobil Hakosuko tak mau berhenti malah melintas dengan cepatnya meninggalkan lokasi, entah mau kemana si driver Hakosuko itu. Tentu kejadian itu membuat anggota Rookie lainnya terheran masih memandangi mobil itu dan menghilang digelapnya malam.

"Neji, Sasuke itu sebenarnya mau kemana?, kenapa malah melarikan diri begitu?!". suara keras pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik dengan tato segi tiga terbalik menghias kedua pipinya.

"Mana aku tau!, tanyakan saja padanya!". suara dingin dan ketus terlontar dari remaja Hyuuga, dagunya menunjuk pada remaja bersurai nanas.

"Shika!, Apa kau tau kemana Sasuke pergi dan bagaimana dengan uang taruhannya yang kita menangkan?!". suara keras Kiba meminta penjelasan pada temannya yang bermarga Nara.

"Kalau Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu, menandakan ada sesuatu yang penting". timpal suara datar dari remaja bersurai hitam, matanya dihiasi kacamata hitam dengan kerah jaketnya hampir menutupi raut muka.

"Apa maksudmu Shino?!".

Helaan nafas Shikamaru menanggapinya bosan, "Haahhh..merepotkan, Sasuke sudah berpesan kepadaku sebelumnya, kita disuruh berkumpul di base camp!, tentang uang taruhan kau dan Chouji harus yang mengambilnya". pungkas Shikamaru.

"Kenapa harus aku dan Chouji?!". protes keras remaja jabrik coklat tersebut.

"tentu saja kau, Kiba! dan juga aku. tentu kita akan berpesta setelahnya, benarkan Shikamaru?". timpal remaja bertubuh gendut yang masih ngemil dengan snacknya.

"Hahh..merepotkan, terserah kalian!".

"Yoshhh...!!, saatnya berpesta, mari kobarkan semangat masa muda kita!!". teriak keras penuh semangat remaja bersurai potongan bob, mata bulatnya berbinar memancarkan api semangat tinggi.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita lekas ke markas!". pungkas datar remaja Hyuuga yang sudah memasuki mobilnya, disebelah samping jok seorang gadis indigo sudah duduk dengan anteng.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sudah disana Nii-san?".

"Hm". ujar Neji ambigu dengan menyalakan mobilnya.

mbrummm...mbrumm!!

Iring-iringan mobil Club Rookie meninggalkan lokasi perbukitan hutan kematian menuju pusat kota lebih tepatnya menuju ke markas mereka, hanya meninggalkan satu mobil saja, ya mobil yang dikendarai Kiba dan Chouji.

Disebuah bangunan atau tepatnya garasi bawah tanah, seseorang bersurai kuning tengah menempelkan ponselnya ke kuping, dengan dirinya masih didalam kabin mobil Kenmeri.

"Iya-iya Baa-chan!, nanti aku pulang. Aku sudah memberi tau ke paman Iruka, jadi Baa-chan tenang saja!". ucapnya agak sedikit keras dengan masih menyandarkan di jok mobil.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir..hah!, kau sudah kembali ke Konoha tapi tidak memberitahu aku! terlebih malah Iruka yang memberiku kabar, Hah!".Suara diseberang telpon menjawabnya dengan amarah.

bocah bersurai pirang menanggapinya dengan perasaan horor, ia tau tabiat sang nenek yang ringan tangan. "Ya, nanti aku hampir ke rumah Baa-chan!, jadi Baa-chan tak usah khawatir, Aku janji!". ujarnya.

"Maksudmu apa Gaki!, tengah malam kau mau kerumah, lalu tadi sore kau kelayaban kemana saja..hah! Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu kesekolah lama, dan besok kau mengurus administrasinya!, pokoknya besok kau sudah bisa mulai masuk sekolah!..Apa kau kamu dengar Senju!!". Teriakan melengking di kuping Naruto, hingga kupingnya seakan tuli akan teriakan keras sang Baachan, dengan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya ia mengumpat keras dalam batin. Tidak nenek tidak juga mendiang ibunya, kenapa suka sekali dengan berteriak-teriak keras tidak jelas, apa karena faktor Gen keturunan Uzumaki.

"Iya-iya aku dengar Baa-chan, bahkan sangat jelas!".

"Awas saja kalau tidak menepati janjimu! akan aku pegang, kau dengar Gaki-Senju!!".

"Ya aku dengar, Baa-chan!". Naruto langsung menutup sambungan ponselnya tidak tahan karena suara keras melengking, lagi pula kalau di jabani malah akan merembet kemana-mana. Naruto tau watak keras neneknya, biarlah ia menjadi cucu yang kurang ajar.

'mungkin benar kata Shika, wanita itu sangat merepotkan'. pikir remaja blonde menyetujui perkataan teman nanasnya.

mbrummm..!!!

Kenmeri meninggalkan garasi bahwa tanah, melaju di jalanan kota Konoha yang rame walaupun masih tengah malam. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan tidak terlalu mengebut hanya kecepatan standar, guna menuju ke rumah sederhananya. "Hahh..hari yang melelahkan". gumam remaja pirang yang berusia 17 tahun tersebut.

 **vvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvv**

Konoha Senior High School sudah terlihat ramai terlebih saat ini sedang waktunya istirahat, banyak para siswa beristirahat. Entah ada yang makan di kantin, duduk-duduk santai di taman sekolah karena pepohonan yang rindang.

Saat ini waktunya siang hari bukan pagi hari seharusnya Naruto datang ke KSHS sejak awal pagi tadi, tapi karena sangat kelelahan ia tertidur hingga bangunnya kesiangan. Entahlah apa yang akan menimpa Naruto selanjutnya setelah sang Baachan mengetahui gelegatnya.

Kenmeri black titan memasuki pelataran parkir KSHS dan merapat di jejeran para mobil-mobil para siswa, dan pintu mobil itu pun terbuka keluarlah sang driver seorang remaja dengan berpakaian seperti seorang rocker, celana jeans kumal yang lututnya sobek-sobek, kaos hitam melekat ditubuh tegapnya dan terbalut sweater flanel tebal kotak-kotak merah-hitam lengkap dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala pirangnya, kakinya terbungkus sepatu converse. Tak lupa kacamata hitam menutupi iris saphirenya yang jernih sejernih samudera.

Dandanan Naruto ala Grunge style tentu membuat para siswa KSHS menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi remaja pirang tersebut malah bertingkah cuek tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka mungkin bingung kenapa ada seorang berandalan bisa nyasar di sekolah elit ini.

kriettt!!

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Naruto masuk dengan main menyelonong saja. Tentu saja sang kepala sekolah langsung menolehkan perhatiannya dengan mata memicing, seakan amarahnya akan keluar melihat tingkah remaja tersebut.

"Yo..Baa-chan, aku sudah datang!". Naruto menyapa sang kepala sekolah dengan senyuman lima jari, ia belum sadar bahwa sepasang mata hazel memandangnya tajam, malahan ikut duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Tsunade.

"KENAPA KAU DATANGNYA TELAT CUCU KURANG AJAR!!, KAMU PIKIR TEMPAT INI TERMINAL BUS HINGGA KAU DATANGNYA SEENAKMU, HAH!!!". suara keras sekeras toa menggelegar dipenjuru sekolah, bahkan suaranya mengalahkan raungan mesin V8 big blocknya. Naruto menanggapinya dengan cengengesan tidak jelas, kedua tangannya menutupi kuping yang terhalang tudung sweater.

"Hahaha..sudahlah Baa-chan, yang penting aku sudah datang. kalau dipikir terminal dengan sekolah itu sama, toh sama-sama tempat publik". ujar Naruto enteng

Aura hitam makin menguar di tubuh seksi wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang asetnya terlalu menonjol, "APA KAU BILANG CUCU-BAKA SIALAN!!, SEENAKNYA KAMU DATANG TELAT DAN SEKARANG TANPA MERASA BERSALAH KAU MAU MEMBUAT BAA-CHANMU INI SAKIT JANTUNGAN, BEGITU HAH!!". Tsunade langsung menggebrak meja kerjanya.

brakkk!!

Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget karena kerasnya gebrakan meja, "B-bukan b-begitu Baa-chan, a-aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tau aku salah, maka dari itu, Gomenasai ya Baa-chan". saphirenya dikedip-kedipkan semoga neneknya mengampuninya, tapi naas sang nenek sudah hapal akan jurus cucu pirangnya tercinta.

brakkk!!!

Kembali meja digebrak kedua kalinya pula Naruto terlonjak, "KAMU PIKIR SEMUDAH ITU SENJU!!, JANGAN HARAP AKU BISA MEMAAFKANMU DENGAN GAMPANG!!, DAN KAU HARUS MENGISI FORMULIR INI DENGAN CEPAT TANPA WAKTU YANG LAMA!!, PERSYARATAN ADMINISTRASIMU TIDAK BOLEH DIWAKILKAN OLEH SIAPA PUN, SEKALIPUN ITU IRUKA. ITU JUGA SEBAGAI HUKUKAMANMU KARENA SUDAH TELAT, PAHAM!!". suara amarah Tsunade melengking memperingatkan dengan menyerahkan tumpukan tebalnya formulir administrasi.

Naruto memandang tumpukan kertas itu dengan tatapan horor, 'Apa-apaan tumpukan kertas itu, kau pikir aku akan mengerjakan menulisi retrubusi tiket bus , padahal cuman formulir administrasi tak jelas. Memang sama sekolah ini dengan terminal'. Batinnya mencibir.

suara Naruto terdengar, "Baa_".

"TIDAK USAH BANYAK PROTES!!, BAA-CHAN SUDAH TAU KAU PASTI AKAN MENGATAKAN HAL ITU, KERJAKAN SAJA SENJU!!". Tsunade sudah tau bahwa remaja pirang itu pasti tidak akan menerimanya, langsung saja suara lengking memotong ucapan Naruto.

"I-iya..i-iya". suara Naruto tergagap menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan, 'Apa pula membentakku dengan nama Klan, bukankah dirinya juga seorang Senju'. Naruto mengurut kening tanda sweatdrop.

Diluar ruang kepala sekolah telah berdiri dua orang siswi KSHS mereka sepertinya ada keperluan dengan kepala sekolah, sedari tadi kedua gadis tersebut ingin mengetuk pintu ruangan namun mereka membatalkan niatnya. Terlebih suara lengkingan amarah Tsunade terdengar keluar ruangan, walaupun ruangan tersebut sudah ada peredam suara, maklum ruangan ber AC.

Mereka menduga kepala sekolah sedang menerima tamu, mungkin saja tamu pribadi pasalnya kedua gadis tersebut tak sengaja mendengar Tsunade menyebut dirinya nenek.

"Bagaimana Forehead?, apa kita langsung ketuk saja?, kau tau aku sudah sangat lelah terus berdiri seperti ini!".

gadis bersurai bubble gum tak menanggapi keluhan temannya, iris emerald jernih justru memicing. " Kamu pikir aku juga tak sama Ino-pig, kita harus memberikan laporan ini ke Tsunade-sama, aku tak mau hasil kerja kerasku semalaman tak akan sia-sia, bagaimana pun laporan ini penting bagi kelas kita!" tegas gadis tersebut.

"Aku tau Sakura, apa kita juga akan mengganggu Tsunade-sama yang masih ada tamu didalamnya, bukankah kita tidak enak nantinya!". Ino tak mau mengalah masih mempertahankan argumennya.

"Maka dari itu kita tunggu sebentar lagi, pasti tamu itu akan pergi dan setelahnya kita masuk lalu menyerahkan laporan ini, bereskan!". ujar Sakura enteng.

"Tapi kita sudah disini hampir setengah jam, lalu mau sampai kapan, terlebih setengah jam waktu istirahat akan habis. Ingat janjimu bahwa Hinata dan Tenten sedang menunggu kita ditaman sekolah.

"Iya-iya dasar babi gendut!, tapi sebelumnya aku mau ke toilet dulu, barang kali setelah kita kembali kesini mungkin saja tamu Tsunade-sama sudah pergi". sebenarnya Sakura tak rela meninggalkan tempat, entah kenapa hati dan batinnya merasa betah ditempat ini berlama-lama, seakan ada yang mengikat kuat perasaan dan nalurinya.

"Nah..ayo!, aku juga akan membetulkan riasanku". ujar Ino dengan sedikit senyum.

"Dasar babi centil!". umpat Sakura kesal akan tingkah teman Pignya

Kedua gadis berbeda surai pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu yang sudah beranjak pergi, menuju toilet wanita yang jaraknya tak cukup jauh dari ruang kepala sekolah. Toilet itu adalah toilet khusus pegawai KSHS.

Di dalam ruang kepala sekolah Naruto sepertinya sudah selesai mengisi semua persyaratan semua lembar administrasi, maklum saja ini adalah salah satu sekolah terelit di kota Konoha, jadi bukan sembarang yang bisa masuk. Bahkan semua administrasinya terbilang rumit mengikuti standar internasional.

"Aku sudah selesai Baa-chan". ujar singkat Naruto, yang masih duduk dengan tenang menatap sang Baa-chan, sedikit terkejut karena sedari tadi neneknya hanya diam masih memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Baa-chan!". Naruto mengulang kembali panggilannya, tapi belum mendapat sahutan.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengulang ucapan yang sama, "Baa-chan!". tapi kali ini sedikit keras.

"Aku dengar Gaki!, aku tidak tuli, kau pikir aku setua itu". jawab Tsunade yang masih intens menatap wajah bulat Naruto.

"Lantas, mengapa Baa-chan menatapku begitu serius?".

Tsunade mendirikan tubuhnya dari kursi, mendekat kearah Naruto. kedua tangannya menangkup wajah bulat Naruto, "Kau tau Gaki? kalau wajahmu begitu mirip dengannya, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakan mendiang anakku?". bulir air mata menetes di kelopak lentik Tsunade, membahasi pipinya yang terlihat masih awet muda. Kini iris hazel terlihat sedih, tak segarang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" Kau lah satu-satunya peninggalan Kushina, setiap Baa-chan menatap wajahmu seakan aku melihat Kushina dalam dirimu. Kalian benar-benar mirip..tidak tapi sangat mirip". tubuh Tsunade bergetar hebat, saat ini kesedihannya makin kentara.

Melihat neneknya dalam kesedihan, remaja jangkung tersebut merengkuh tubuh sang Baa-chan, "Begitu besarkah Baa-chan merindukan Kaa-chan". Naruto terus mengusap punggung ramping Tsunade, memberikan sebuah ketenangan. Tsunade yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Hiks..Kau harus janji Gaki, sampai kapan pun jangan pernah meninggalkan Baa-chan seorang diri".

Iris saphire Naruto meredup, ikut menyiratkan arti bahwa Tsunade begitu sangat menyayangi dirinya, Naruto percaya itu, "Sampai kapan pun, aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baa-chan, Baa-chan adalah ibu kandung Kaa-chan, nenek kandung Naru. Aku tidak punya alasan apapun akan selamanya menyayangi Baa-chan, tentu juga dengan Ero-Jii". pungkas Naruto ikut merasakan kesedihan neneknya.

pletak!

"Kau ini masih saja memanggil Jiraiya dengan sebutan itu, bagaimana pun dia itu kakekmu!".

Naruto meringis kesakitan kepala pirangnya digetok Tsunade, walaupun tertutupi tudung tapi rasanya menembus kepalanya, " Mau bagaimana lagi memang kenyataanya seperti itu". celoteh Naruto tanpa menyangkalnya.

"Kau ini bisa saja, Gaki". Tsunade tersenyum menanggapi bualan cucu pirangnya, memang Naruto pandai sekali menghibur seseorang.

Jari Naruto mengusap bulir air mata Tsunade, "Aku yakin Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan pasti bahagia disana, begitu pula dengan kita. Aku, Baa-chaan, dan Ero-Jii akan selalu bahagia dengan cara kita sendiri". ujar Naruto tulus, tersenyum dengan bahagia merasakan perasaan sang Baa-chan pirang.

"Aku harap juga begitu Gaki, semoga Kushina-chan dan Minato bahagia diatas sana".

Di dalam toilet wanita dua orang gadis berbeda surai dengan terbalut seragam khas KSHS sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, Sakura yang sudah membasuh mukanya agar terlihat segar masih menunggu teman pirang pucatnya yang masih asyik memantulkan diri di cermin toilet.

"Cepatlah Ino-pig!, kalau sudah begini kau pasti lupa waktu!". iris emerald memicing kesal sekaligus gusar, bagaimana ribetnya seorang Ino Yamanaka sedari tadi asyik dengan kotak kecil kosmetiknya.

"Sebentar Forehead!, tinggal memoles ini saja!". telunjuk lentik menunjuk bagian jidat.

Karena terlanjur kesal Sakura menyeret pundak Ino, " Memangnya kalau tidak memakai make up seharian kau tidak bisa Pig!".

"Apa-apaan kau Jidat!, ini hanya tinggal sedikit lagi!". cerca Ino yang ditarik paksa Sakura.

sialnya Sakura tetap kekeh memaksa gadis Yamanaka menariknya keluar toilet bahkan tak membalas gerutuan teman pirang pucatnya, mereka melangkah di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang masih banyak siswa berkeliaran dikarenakan jam istirahat masih ada.

"Hah..padahal aku hanya tinggal memoles saja". Ino masih saja mengeluh dengan riasannya yang dibilangnya hampir sempurna.

"Memangnya si Senpai mayat hidup itu akan melirik gadis gendut sepertimu!". timpal Sakura yang masih kesal.

"Aku yakin Sai-senpai akan menerima cintaku, aku akan pastikan itu terjadi!, dari pada dirimu tidak bisa move on". sanggah Ino yang masih ikut melangkahkan kaki.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!". timpal Sakura sedikit menyiratkan hatinya terasa sedih, raut wajah yang tadinya kesal sekarang berubah ekspresi.

Ino yang terlanjur berujar tidak sadar akan perkataannya, sedetik ia melirikan aquamerinnya kesamping menatap sekilas teman surai merah mudanya, "S-Sakura a-aku t-tidak bermaksud seperti itu, gomen". ucapnya sedikit menyesal, tentu itu sangat menyinggung perasaan sang gadis cherry.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam membisu tidak menanggapi celotehan Ino, melangkah berjalan ke kantor kepala sekolah. Pikiran Sakura saat ini masih bertanya-tanya kenapa batinnya bisa merasa betah bila berdekatan dengan kantor kepala sekolah sejak tadi, seperti ada yang menahan perasaannya.

Diperempatan koridor mereka berbelok dan terus berjalan, dari belakang mereka melihat seseorang remaja bertudung telah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan dandanan ala berandalan, sosok itu membelakangi mereka yang tengah berjalan entah menuju kemana.

Batin Sakura tidak karuan kenapa rasanya begitu dekat dengan dia, perasaannya entah kenapa sangat nyaman, iris emerald masih memperhatikan sosok remaja bertudung bahkan tanpa berkedip, "Itukah tamunya Tsunade-sama, Pig?". ujar gadis cherry.

"Mungkin saja, tapi kok gayanya berandalan gitu ya". gumam Ino yang ikut memperhatikannya, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kamu kenapa Sakura rasanya terlihat aneh?".

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa saja tapi...ya sudahlah lebih baik kita lekas serahkan laporan ini ke Tsunade-sama". ujar Sakura sedikit menepis praduganya apakah benar itu dia.

"Hahh..kau semakin tambah aneh, cepatlah mereka sudah menunggu ditaman.

Di antara jejeran mobil parkiran Naruto melepas tudung yang menyelubungi kepala pirangnya, ia melangkahkan kaki berjalan guna mencari dimana Kenmeri itu berada. Diantara jejeran mobil-mobil sport tampaklah mobil berkelir black titan masih utuh ditempatnya, Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di jok.

"Hah...Baa-chan ada-ada saja, waktuku untuk bersantai pun jadi berkurang. Apa pula menyuruhku menemui kakek mesum itu!". rutuk Naruto dengan kesal, kepalanya ia rebahkan kesandaran jok.

otaknya pun sekita teringat akan sesuatu, "Perasaan tadi waktu keluar dari ruangan Baa-chan sepertinya aku mendengar suaranya Hime-chan" , gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Kini iris saphire itu menatap foto yang ada diatas dashboard menyiratkan akan penuh kerinduan, "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang Hime". tatapannya dengan senyum simpul.

 **TBC**

 **Author Note :**

Yoooshhh...akhirnya chapter 2 pun update, walaupun tidak memuaskan. masalahnya ane tidak bisa buat ffn bergenre romance, bahkan mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya. Jadi harap dimaklumi saja...hehehehe...

Melihat respon para Reader-san menanggapinya dengan positif, ane pun jadi tergugah untuk melanjutkan...hehehhee..

Terima kasih sebelumnya telah merespon dengan baik


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, Thypo, abal, OOC, OC, alur berantakan, and anymore**

 **Genre : Romance, crime** , **General** , **Tragedy**

 **Rate : M ( bahasa kasar ala pergaulan/kehidupan jalanan)**

 ** _chapter 3_**

 ** _Let's Happy Read_**

Sorot cahaya lampu kuning redup di pinggiran jalan kompleks membuat samar sebuah mobil yang terparkir di bahu jalan, terlebih warna mobil tersebut berkelir black titan menjadikan semakin tersamarkan berpadu dengan gelapnya malam hari. Seorang remaja bersurai pirang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok, kepalanya hanya menoleh ke kanan menatap puing-puing bangunan yang telah hancur melalui pintu mobil yang telah terbuka. Mata safir indah itu masih menerawang seakan puing-puing bangunan mewah itu mempunyai kesan dan kenangan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Reruntuhan bangunan yang disana memang tempat dulunya tinggal, sebuah mansion megah yang diisi dengan kebahagiaan bersama kedua orang tuanya, namun kini bangunan tersebut telah hancur menjadi puing-puing batu bata berserakan. Kebahagiaan dan kedamaian keluarganya terenggut oleh orang-orang jahat yang tamak akan duniawi, kejadian malam tragedi itu telah berlalu tapi kehilangan kedua orang tua telah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi remaja pirang.

Manik safir sesaat menyendu tatapannya seakan kosong menerawang entah kemana, secuil kisah lamunan memori merasuki didalam benak.

 _Dua orang suami istri tengah duduk di taman teras samping mansion, kedua pasangan muda berbeda warna surai tersebut menyoraki bocah pirang berusia lima tahun yang sedang belajar sepeda_ , _di belakang bocah pirang yang tengah menggowes sepeda seekor anjing besar jenis alaskan malamute ikut mengejar-ngejar_ _sibocah pirang atau dikata sedang mengganggunya.._

 _"Ayoo.. Naru-chan kau pasti bisa, sayang!!". Seru keras wanita bersurai merah panjang._

 _"Kaa-chan, singkirkan Kurama dariku, ini sangat menanggu sekali, ttebayo!". keluh Naruto kecil, kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang anjing besar tersebut. Konsentrasinya buyar terganggu akibat Kurama yang mengendus-ngendus kakinya yang tengah mengayuh pada pedal._

 _"Kurama tidak menganggu, ia hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu saja, nak". Kushina menyahut dengan tergelak, raut wajah cantiknya terlihat riang. "Semangat sayang, kalau kau itu bisa. Kaa-chan akan memasakan mu Ramen kaldu sebagai hadiah, ttebane!"._

 _Mendengar kata Ramen, bocah pirang kecil semangatnya berubah drastis._

 _Sepeda mini itu melaju namun gerakannya terpatah-patah, sang ayah pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menyemangati agar lekas sampai ke tempatnya. "Ayo..Naruto! kemari-kemari, jangan lekas mengeluh..Anak Tou-chan pasti bisa!"._

 _Walau harus bersusah payah akhirnya Naruto kecil lekas sampai di ujung taman teras, kepala pirangnya ditepuk lembut oleh sang ayah_ _yang_ _mengapresiasikan keberhasilan anaknya._ _"Wahh! anakku memang sangat hebat, Tou-chan bangga padamu, nak". Sanjung Minato._

 _"Hm, tentu saja aku harus bisa agar tidak lagi diejek oleh Sasuke-teme, dia itu sangat menyebalkan, Tou-chan!". ujarnya antusias_ _semangat untuk mengalahkan rival teman mainnya._

 _"Sudah-sudah, hari sudah mulai sore lebih baik kita masuk kedalam. Sesuai janjiku tadi, Kaa-chan akan membuatkan kalian Ramen kaldu, plus toping yang itu khusus buat Naru-chan". sela Kushina_

 _"Yatta! Benarkah itu Okaa-chan?, buat Naru nanti yang banyak ya Okaa-chan!". seru riang bocah._

 _Wanita cantik bersurai merah mencolek hidung mungi nan lancip putranya. "Tentu saja, tapi nanti harus kau yang habiskan, ttebane"._

 _"Sugoii! oke..kapten"._

 _Ketiga orang itu pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sesekali diselingi celotehan dan candaan anak pirang kecil mereka dengan dibelakang diikuti anjing besar yang setia mengekor._

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika sorot lampu kendaraan yang tengah melintas menembus kaca mobilnya hingga menyilaukan mata safirnya, pemuda pirang tersadar dan itu pun membuatnya tersenyum miris dengan apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin kembali ke masa-masa dulu dan mengulangnya lagi, ttebayo". ujar Naruto pada semilir angin malam yang berhembus melalui pintu mobil.

"Ini memang terlalu sulit untuk melupakannya, tapi kenangan itu sangat membekas di otak anakmu ini, Tou-san, Kaa-san.Tapi sekarang aku sudah bersama Obaa-chan dan Ero-Jii yang selalu ada untukku, walau terkadang rasa kesedihan itu masa ada". Sambung lekas Naruto menatap nanar.

Tangan itu pun terjulur ke atas dashboard mengambil minuman Pilsner kaleng dan meneguknya setengah sebagai pengusir rasa dingin, dilanjutkan menyulut rokok putihnya dan menghembuskan asapnya kemudian.

Drrtt..Drttt!!

Getaran smartphone di laci dashboard mengejutkan Naruto, lantas ia pun memunggut benda tersebut dan menempelkan ke telinganya.

 _"Hallo, dimana posisimu?"._

"Iya Ji-chan, aku masih di sekitaran kompleks, memangnya mengapa? apa ada informasi lanjutan terbaru?". Naruto menjawab panggilan dari seberang.

 _"Segeralah kesana! beberapa orang te_ _ngah menunggu seseorang disana! nanti tempat koordinat dan foto targetnya akan segera ku kirim ke emailmu, setelah ini"._

"Boleh, nanti aku kesana. Memangnya berapa orang yang masih terkait dengan kejadian eksekusi kemarin?".

 _"Tidak usah bertanya berapa jumlahnya! apa kau sanggup 'ya atau tidak' , mereka lah yang telah merebut kebahagiaan keluarga kita, hutang nyawa harus dibayar nyawa. Jangan mengecewakan martabat leluhur kita, Paham!"._

Mendadak kening pemuda pirang itu mengernyit menanggapi jawaban obrolan dari seberang, kini raut mukanya terlihat berubah ekspresi. Wajah tampan itu berubah mendingin setelah mendapat informasi dari seberang telepon.

"Arigatou Ji-chan, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos. Demi Kaa-san dan Tou-san, mereka harus menebusnya".

Naruto pun menutup saluran panggilan, menyematkan kembali ponsel ke laci dashboard. Pegangan pada setir kemudi semakin mengerat melampiaskan rasa amarahnya, lantas ia pun menutup pintu dan menstater mobilnya guna bergegas.

Menginjak pedal gas dalam dan mengoper tuas persneling lalu melepas pedal kopling, Engine RB26DETT itu pun meraung keras.

Mbrumm!!

Kenmeri black titan itu pun melaju menuju ke arah jalan raya, semakin lama suara deruan mobilnya menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

0.0.0.0.0

Dalam ruangan kamar bernuansa cat berwarna merah muda, seorang remaja perempuan bersuarai pink sesekali iris emeraldnya mencuri-curi pandang keluar jendela. Tubuh gadis cantik itu setengah membungkuk seperti tengah mengawasi sesuatu diluar rumah, tepatnya ke arah pintu pagar mansion mewahnya. Beberapa petugas security tengah menjaga di pos depan gerbang, menjaga keamanan kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Ponsel pintarnya masih setia menempel dikuping kanan, Sakura benar-benar sedang tidak mood, terlalu bosan di dalam kamarnya.

"Sungguh Pig, aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Ayahku benar-benar menyuruh mereka mengawasi dan menjaga rumah ini dengan ketat, selagi ayah dan ibu dinas keluar kota. Kau tau sendiri bukan, kedua orang tuaku selalu protektif terhadap keadaanku sebagai anak tunggal. Cepatlah bantu aku berpikir Ino-Pig, aku sudah mati kebosanan disini".

Suara penelpon di seberang tak kalah kencang dari toa.

 _"Kau pikir aku sedang bersenang-senang disini. Hei Forehead!. Aku sudah membawa mobilmu, untung saja tadi sepulang sekolah kau menitipkannya padaku dan sekarang ini kau terkurung di dalam rumahmu sendiri!. Ya ampun Forehead, pokoknya aku tunggu kau di luar pagar samping kiri rumahmu!!"._

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya sendiri, teman babi-gendutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, terpaksa gadis merah muda itu harus memutar otak kepalanya untuk mencari akal agar bisa terbebas.

"Tidak perlu kau menunggu ku di tempat itu Pig!". Sakura membalik badannya lantas mengambil mantel hijau dengan kerah berbulu dan Clutch bag nya di atas meja rias.

 _"Apa maksudmu Forehead?, sungguh aku tidak mengerti, apa gegara masalah ini mendadak otakmu menjadi konslet, kita harus secepatnya ke Cafe Mars Racing!"._

Suara frontal Ino mendenging di ponsel membuat Sakura jengah, bukan hanya tidak bisa diandalkan teman barbie hidupnya itu juga lemot dalam situasi seperti ini, begitulah pemikiran Sakura tentang sahabat blonde nya itu.

Mantel hijau berbulu itu segera ia kenakan. "Ok Pig, pokoknya aku akan turun ke bawah sekarang dan teleponnya jangan kau tutup. Aku sudah ada ide, nanti aku hubungi kembali".

 _"Ide yang bagaimana Forhead? lalu aku harus bagaim_"._

Suara Ino semakin lama semakin mengecil bahkan sudah tak terdengar ketika smartphone berwarna pink itu di masukan ke dalam kantong mantel oleh Sakura, biarkan saja mungkin sahabat pirangnya mencak-mencak karena tidak mendapat tanggapan.

Bergegas keluar kamar dengan cara mengendap-ngendap, Sakura setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Tangan kirinya penuh dengan jinjingan sepatu kets dan Clutch bag nya. Ketika sampai dibawah ia berjalan tenang mendekat ke arah jendela, kepala bersurai merah muda itu celingak-celinguk mengawasi situasi, ia berpikir jikalau ada security yang menjaga di dalam rumahnya.

Merasa aman ia pun membuka tirai jendela setengah, iris emerald nya mengintip mengawasi situasi di luar rumah. Pandangannya menatap salah satu beberapa pohon di samping pagar, oke sekarang ia tau apa yang akan mesti dilakukannya.

Merogoh kembali ponselnya di saku lantas menempelkannya di kuping. "Hallo Ino, kau masih di tempatmu? segeralah bawa mobilku ke pagar samping kanan dekat pohon nomor tiga yang menjorok keluar, cepat sedikit Ino-pig". ujar Sakura dengan suara perlahan mungkin agar tidak berisik sampai keluar.

 _"Hei..hei Jidat, maksudmu apa mengacuhkan ku tadi dan sekarang kau malah memerintahkan ku! kalau memutar terpaksa aku harus memutar mobilmu kembali melewati pintu pagar utama dan kau_"._

Suara kesal Ino dipotong langsung oleh Sakura. "Cepatlah Ino-Pig!, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, lagi pula kita tidak ingin terlambat ke Cafe itu bukan dan bagaimana pun caranya kau harus menunggu ku disitu!". Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Sakura, ia pun kembali memasukan smartphone nya ke kantong mantel.

Dengan perlahan dan mengendap-ngendap, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu samping mansion dengan pandangannya masih mengawasi sekitar, setelah melewati pintu ia berjalan keluar teras. Kaki mungil putih itu bergerak lamat-lamat, namun...

Krakk!!

Tidak disengaja kaki mungil itu menginjak pecahan genting diantara rumput-rumput dan menimbulkan bunyi keras, tentu saja bunyi itu di dengar oleh salah satu Security yang sedang berada di halaman depan.

"Heyy..Siapa disana!?".

Seru keras Security tersebut dan mengarahkan sorot lampu senternya ke samping halaman mansion, sebelum sorotan cahaya senter mengenai si gadis bubble gum, gadis itu melesat atau meloncat kembali ke tiang mansion, berjongkok dan bersembunyi di balik tiang besar itu.

Sinar lampu temaram di teras makin menguntungkan Sakura untuk bersembunyi, memang halaman samping kurang penerangan jika di malam hari karena beberapa buah lampu berdaya watt kecil.

"Kusso, ceroboh sekali kau, Sakura. Sakura no baka". ujar pelan Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, tangannya menepuk-nepuk jidat lebarnya.

Tidak mendapati sahutan, si Security mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju samping mansion hingga derap langkahnya berbunyi disertai cahaya terang senter menyoroti halaman samping.

Tapp..tapp!!

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat dan itu terdengar di indera pendengaran Sakura, membuat jantung gadis itu semakin berdetak kencang. Antara jika ketahuan dan ketakutan membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik.

Peluh keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya, sekarang gadis itu harus bersabar, memikirkan caranya agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini dan jika usaha ini berhasil, maka dirinya bisa berkumpul dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman anggota Rookie nya, berkumpul di suatu Cafe seperti yang disebutkan Ino.

Tarik nafas perlahan guna menormalkan debaran jantung, angin segar memasuki rongga hidung Sakura lantas ia pun menghembuskan perlahan.

'Cepatlah berpikir Sakura, dan tenangkan dirimu, pasti ada akal bagaimana pun caranya'. batin Sakura mulai menyemangati dirinya.

Dengan masih berjongkok tangan putihnya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu, ketika ia sedang menggaruk kakinya yang gatal akibat rumput basah yang terkena embun. Sebuah kerikil kecil pun ia ambil. 'Sepertinya aku punya ide, semoga ini berhasil dan aku pun bisa pergi dengan selamat'. Pikir gadis itu dengan ide konyolnya. Kerikil kecil itu pun ia lempar ke atas dan melesat ke halaman depan dan mengenai sesuatu.

Takkkk!!!

Bunyi keras berasal dari tembok depan dan itu membuat si Security menghentikan langkahnya, cahaya senter disekitar persembunyian Sakura padam, rupanya si Security mengalihkan sorotan senternya ke sumber berasal.

"Heyy.. Siapa disana? Jangan main-main denganku!!".

"Kucingkah, manusiakah, atau hantu!". Ulang keras si Security berjalan dengan mendekati pagar depan, pandangannya meneliti sekitar tapi tidak mendapati gerak-gerik apa pun.

Tak mendapati suara balasan, si Security mulai waspada dengan bulu kuduk mulai merinding. "Hiii..." Langkah kakinya semakin menderap atau bisa dibilang langkah seribu, berlari menuju ke arah pos jaga.

Dibalik tiang mansion Sakura merasa senang luar biasa usahanya berhasil, sebagai pelampiasaannya ia bertingkah konyol menjulur-njulurkan lidahnya beserta menarik-narik pipi tembamnya. "Wek..wek". ia bermaksud meledek si Security bermental cemen.

" Astaga, Ino-Pig". Seakan tersadar dengan tingkah konyolnya , ia pun mulai ingat dengan tujuannya, Sakura pun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju pohon di depan pagar tembok samping, berlari dengan menenteng sepatu dan tasnya.

Dengan cepat ia pun melemparkan tas dan sepatunya ke atas melewati tembok pagar halaman. Kepala pink itu mendongak ke atas, menatap horor. "Tinggi sekali pohonnya, apa aku bisa memanjatnya?". Keluh gadis pink, tapi pikiran terbesit rasa senang jika telah keluar. Ia pun mulai kembali berjibaku memeluk pohon, maksudnya memanjat dengan cara mendekap pohon.

Bersusah payah Sakura memanjat hingga ia pun sampai diatas, kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah dari dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan berpegangan erat dahan diatasnya, hingga dahan terakhir yang menjorok diatas pagar halaman. Sampai di atas pagar dengan selamat, Sakura mulai celingukan menatap ke bawah mencari dimana sahabat barbienya berada.

"Hei, Ino-Pig!. Aku disini, cepatlah bantu aku turun".

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggil, Ino yang masih bersandar di badan mobil berkelir pink ia pun menoleh, tepatnya ke atas pagar. Gadis pirang itu pun sangat terkejut. "Astaga Forhead! kau benar-benar nekat, bagaimana caranya aku membantumu untuk turun, disini tidak ada tangga?".

"Sstt..pelankan suaramu Pig, nanti ketahuan penjaga. Apa pun jadilah, bila perlu tangkap tubuhku ketika sampai dibawah, aku akan meloncat dari pagar ini". cerocos Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Ino kembali terkejut, apa sahabat bubble gum nya sudah gila mau melompat dari pagar setinggi empat meter, tapi kalau tidak nekat maka keduanya akan terlambat ke tempat yang ia janjikan.

"Hei Jidat! apa kau sudah tidak waras?".

Suara Ino menghardik, tapi naas ketika mata aqumarine nya melotot mendapati Sakura sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk meloncat, Ino pun merentangkan kedua tangannya guna menangkap Sakura dari bawah, namun..

"Forhead tunggu seben_".

Wushh!!

Bukkkk!!

Sakura sudah terlanjur meloncat dan berhasil, tubuhnya pun menimpa sahabat pirangnya bahkan perkataan gadis pirang itu tak terselesaikan keburu badannya sudah merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh.

"Ugh.. Ayo Ino-Pig kita pergi dari sini". gumam Sakura mulai mendirikan tubuhnya, memang ia tidak begitu merasakan sakit.

"Ugh..S-sialan kau Forhead!, tubuhku sakit sekali rasanya seakan remuk".

Erangan suara Ino tidak Sakura pedulikan, ia malah menyeret gadis pirang itu guna membantunya lekas berdiri, berjalan dengan tertatih sambil memunguti sepatu dan tasnya, lantas berjalan mendekati mobil pink kesayangannya.

Blam!!

Kedua gadis itu memasuki mobil Porsche Caymen GTs dengan Sakura sebagai Drivernya, tentu ia tau kalau Ino tubuhnya masih terasa sakit jadi tidak memungkinkan. Di dalam kabin pun penuh umpatan kata sumpah-serapah yang dilayangkan Ino, sedang Sakura menanggapinya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lets go party, Ino-Pig!. Hahahaha!".

Mbrummm!!

Sedetik kemudian Porsche Caymen GTs itu pun melaju kencang, menuju jalan raya setelah meninggalkan jalanan kawasan kompleks elit.

0.0.0.0.0

Di pusat keramaian kota Konoha tepatnya gedung-gedung bertingkat saling menjulang menantang langit dan bermandikan cahaya, sebuah mobil berbody lebar berkelir orange gelap terparkir di salah satu sudut jalan raya. Di dalamnya sang Driver tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang lewat maupun hingar-bingar kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, maniknya masih tertuju ke sebuah gedung dengan bertuliskan 'The Kakuzu Bar's.

Aktivitas keluar masuk para pengunjung terlihat ramai di Club malam tersebut, sudah menjadi ciri khas kota besar jika hiburan malam akan selalu ramai terlebih tempat-tempat yang seperti itu sangat pas untuk melepas penat bagi mereka yang lelah akan rutinitas keseharian mereka dalam bekerja, khususnya penduduk Konoha yang bekerja sebagai orang kantoran.

Tidak mendapati apa yang dicarinya, sang Driver yang masih setia menunggui di kabin mobil. Guna mengusir rasa bosan Ia pun membuka salah satu kaleng Pilsner dan meneguknya perlahan.

Glekk!!

"Ah, nikmat sekali".

Komentar sang Driver setelah meneguk minuman beralkohol dengan kandungan alkohol dibawah lima persen tersebut. Sebatang rokok putih sudah terselip di bibir, sang Driver pun menyalakan koreknya hingga menimbulkan suara 'Jtiikk'. Asap berhembus dari bibir tipis tersebut hingga asapnya menyebar ke seluruh ruang kabin mobil, hanya jendela kaca yang terbuka sedikit asap nikotin keluar melalui celah itu.

Kepala bertudung Hoodie itu pun masih mengawasi pintu masuk gedung bar, matanya teliti mengamati tiap sisi sudut bangunan, jikalau orang yang dicarinya tengah bersembunyi. Aktivitasnya di dalam mobil sedikit terganggu akibat ketukan diluar kaca mobil.

Tokk!! Tokk!!

Mau tak mau ia pun membuka kaca tersebut, nampak sosok yang tengah membungkukan badan disertai kepalanya memakai topi hitam berlambang, setelan pakaian putih hitam, Radio HT tercantel di bahunya, dan di belakangnya ada sesosok satu lagi yang berpakaian sama memakai seragam KDP (Konoha Departement Police).

"Selamat malam tuan?". ujar formal sang petugas tersebut, matanya menyorot tajam.

Sang Driver tersenyum canggung bahwa yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya seorang polisi dan yang di belakang adalah rekannya. Sang Driver pun sedikit grogi. "Selamat malam pak..Izumo". ucap sang Driver dengan sedikit mengeja name tag yang melekat di dada dibawah lencana.

"Oh..tenang pak Izumo mobil ini legal kok, surat-surat kendaraan dan SIM nya ada". lanjutnya dengan tangan menggapai-gapai laci tengah mencari barang disebutnya.

Dalam benak sang Driver, jika ada sesosok petugas yang menghampiri sebuah kendaraan kalau tidak menilang ya pasti soal menanyakan keabsahan surat-surat kendaraan.Tapi yang dilihat sang Driver, petugas tersebut masih bergeming menatap dirinya penuh maksud bahkan omongannya belum mendapat tanggapan dari petugas, tentu kesan grogi menjadi rasa menegang yang dirasakan oleh sang Driver.

"P-pak I-Izumo ini surat-suratnya, boleh di periksa sekarang". Sang Driver menyodorkan dua kertas lipatan persegi empat melalui kaca jendela, namun apa yang dilihat oleh dirinya.

Si petugas malah membalikan badannya berjalan mengitari mobil dengan tatapan memperhatiakan detial tiap sudut lekukan body mobil, dari kap mesin yang berwarna hitam, velg alloy ring 18, bemper, Grill lampu, lampu depan-belakang, dan terakhir list patah-patah berwarna hitam yang melekat di samping kiri-kanan mobi berkelir orange tersebut.

Sang Driver merasa was-was akan tingkah petugas bernama Izumo itu, namun apa kejadian selanjutnya...

"Hey Kotetsu! aku sudah memeriksa bagian-bagian lekuk mobil ini, sudah ku pastikan ini memang Hemi Cuda 70', kau harus membayarku sekarang juga!". Oceh petugas Izumo menadahkan tangan, jarinya menari-nari meminta sejumlah uang.

"Tidak bisa! ini pasti mobil Chevrolet Camarro SS 68' , lihat saja dari ciri khasnya sudah terlihat lebih kekar, atap lebih miring menyatu dengan tutup bagasi lebih pendek!". Tolak keras rekannya yang bernama Kotetsu dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Hey, apa matamu kurang jelas!, jelas-jelas itu Hemi Cuda!".

"Sudah pasti itu Camarro SS!".

"Bukan Camarro! yang pasti itu Hemi Cuda, sekarang bayar!".

"Enak saja, tidak bisa! sudah ketahuan di lihat dari depan Grill nya itu Camarro SS!".

Perdebatan diantara kedua petugas yang berakhir dengan saling tarik-menarik kerah baju membuat sang Driver cengo di tempat, tingkah mereka tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil. Rasa was-was dan tegang yang dirasakan sang Driver semenjak dari tadi menjadi swetdrop oleh kelakuan absurd mereka.

"Hey kawan! mobilmu itu Hemi Cuda kan!'. ujar Izumo menolehkan kepala memastikan apakah tebakannnya itu benar.

sang Driver tersenyum canggung. "Hehe..benar Hemi Cuda 70' atau lebih tepatnya Plymouth Barracuda 447 AAR tahun 1970, kalau bagian Grill depan sudah aku modif sedemikan rupa beserta aksesorisnya". ungkap sang Driver membuat Izumo tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tau kawan, aku dan partner ku sedang bertaruh jika ada mobilnya yang lewat atau pun parkir dan jika berhasil menebaknya dengan benar maka dialah pemenangnya. Kau tau, kami melakukan ini hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan kami di pos Polisi perempatan sana. Dan sekarang akulah yang menang". terang Izumo sok mengakrab kan diri, sedang sang Driver manggut-manggut tak jelas.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah mendengar sendiri bukan, Kotetsu. Sekarang bayar, mana duitnya!". Izumo kembali mulai menggeledah tiap kantong Kotetsu

"Apa maksudmu, Hei..heii Izumo, mau apa kau dengan menggerayangi kantongku, hah!". sarkas Kotetsu mendorong rekannya.

Perdebatan kedua petugas kembali terjadi hingga terjadi dorong-dorongan kecil, sementara sang Driver mengabaikan tingkah kekonyolan Polisi absurd tersebut, ia melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya mengintai keadaan gedung bar yang berada di seberang jalan.

Di pintu depan The Kakuzu Bar's telah keluar tiga orang pengunjung, ketiga orang tersebut salah satunya adalah bosnya yang tengah berjalan di belakang kedua anak buahnya. Sosok si bos bersurai klimis perak panjang dan dikuncir dengan mengenakan mantel hitam panjang sebetis, dua anak buahnya bersurai hitam panjang sebahu dan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam, terlihat wajah keduanya kembar. Tampaknya mereka bertiga sedang menunggu sebuah kendaraan keluar dari tempat parkiran.

Sebuah mobil mewah Jaguar berkeliar hitam keluar dari basement dan berhenti di depan ketiga pengunjung itu, sang valet keluar dari mobil lantas menyerahkan kunci ke salah satu diantara mereka. Ketiganya pun memasuki mobil, lantas kendaraan mewah berkelir hitam itu pun melaju menuju ke arah jalan raya, menembus padatnya lalu lintas kota.

Dari balik Windshield mata sang Driver Plymouth Barracuda terus mengamati mobil Jaguar hitam yang tengah berbelok ke arah jalan raya, tidak mau buruannya lepas, ia pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya hingga raungan Engine V8 Hemi menggelegar.

Mbruumm!! Mbrummm!!

Mobil berkelir orange itu pun bergegas melesat meninggalkan jejak asap kendaraan, melaju dan berbelok menuju jalan raya. Dua petugas polisi yang bertingkah absurd mendadak tersadar ketika mobil orange sudah mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Hey kawan! aku belum mengambil gambar foto mobilmu untuk aku koleksi buat anakku!".

Lamat-lamat suara teriakan salah satu petugas konyol terdengar sampai ke dalam kabin namun sang Driver mengacuhkannya, ia hanya melirik sekilas spion samping dan tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar merepotkan, ia pikir ini mobil rental buat mengambil gambar sesuka hati, bergaya ala jepret sana jepret sini lantas di upload di Medsos dengan tag 'Hei lihat mobil baru ku' dan menjadi trending topic di seluruh wilayah kantor polisi Jepang. Jika seandainya seperti itu semakin susah buatku untuk menjalankan kegiatan seperti yang akan aku lakukan sekarang". Rutuk sang Driver mengoper tuas persneling sembari menginjak kopling, ia kembali memacu mobilnya dengan menginjak gas secara penuh.

Mbrummmm!!!

Jalanan protokol kota Konoha yang padat kendaraan tak membuat mobil mewah Jaguar kehilangan kecepatannya, mobil tersebut sesekali menyalip kendaraan kanan-kiri di depannya dengan tetap melaju kencang. Sang pengendara mobil Jaguar belum menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa mereka telah di ikuti oleh sebuah mobil lain semenjak meninggalkan bar.

Di dalam kabin mobil Jaguar di bangku belakang sang bos terduduk, sosok bersurai klimis perak panjang mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit mengoceh mantera makian kesal terhadap seseorang.

"Sialan Kakuzu! aku sudah bersusah payah menunggui di tempatnya tapi si muka kusut rentenir itu tidak datang-datang. Maunya apa? Dia pikir hidup hanya untuk uang-uang, aku sungguh tidak tau nantinya harus berbicara apa kepada ketua. Bangsat kau Kakuzu membuatku pusing saja, sialan!!".

Dua anak buahnya yang berada di bangku depan nampak terdiam, mereka takut tidak berani menyela nyanyian sang bos, jika salah kata mereka lebih memilih diludahi oleh mulutnya dari pada diludahi amunisi kaliber 9mm senjata api milik sang bos.

"Hey kalian! sewaktu di bar salah satu diantara kalian berbicara dengan si asisten rentenir, apa yang dibicarakan olehya?!". Si bos bernama Hidan itu menanyai kedua anak buahnya, nadanya setengah kesal dan menggertak.

Tangan yang sedang menyetir sedikit bergetar karena kaget oleh nyanyian cempreng sang bos.

"I-itu b-bukan aku bos, s-saat itu aku berada di luar ruangan bersama seorang kenalanku. Mungkin Meizu yang sedang bersama asisten Kakuzu-san saat itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat dia dan Meizu menuju ke salah satu kamar, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya". Pandangan Gozu masih terfokus ke depan lantas melirik ke samping saudara kembarnya tengah duduk.

"Hey sialan! jadi kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan mantan penari striptis itu, dan kau memanjakannya dengan penis kecil sialanmu itu!, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan dengan si asisten rentenir sialan itu?!".

Sang bos tampak murka meminta menuntut jawaban dari anak buahnya, bangku kulit yang kusut karena cengkeraman olehnya menjadi bertambah kusut seperti tampang mukanya.

Meizu melirik tajam saudara kembarnya, seolah ' _kenapa kau melibatkanku dan mengapa aku harus menceritakannya'._ "N-namanya M-Machiru Hyamori b-bos". ucapnya tergagu.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa nama wanita sialan itu! Yang ingin ku tau apa wanita sialan itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu tentang aktivitas Kakazu akhir-akhir ini! itu saja sialan!".

"Emm.. M-Machiru-chan m-memang mengetahui sesuatu, bahwa Kakuzu sedang mengadakan transaksi gelap di pelabuhan dan jadwal kedatangan barangnya di perkiraan pekan depan. B-begitu b-bos". ungkap Meizu dengan tubuh menegang.

"Oww..oww! Tampaknya Kakuzu sialan itu ingin menikungku, sudah berani bermain diluar ketetapan organisasi. Berbisnis tanpa melibatkan organisasi adalah suatu kesalahan besar, sudah menjadi kesepakatan jika berbisnis harus ada laporan tertulis di organisasi Akatsuki, terlebih mitra bisnisnya masih dalam wewenang mitra Akatsuki. Oh Dewa Jasin-sama itu berita baik".

Mendadak tampang Hidan berubah ekspresi bibir pucatnya menyeringai menyeramkan, jika saja di depannya ada kucing kawin mungkin saja kucing itu akan lari terbirit-birit.

"Hey Meizu! masukan informasi itu ke dalam buku agenda laporanku, aku ingin tau reaksi Kakuzu sialan itu ketika pertemuan organisasi nanti, jika buku laporan itu sampai di tangan ketua". Perintah cepat Kakuzu.

"S-siap bos!".

Sang anak buah menggeledah setiap isi laci dashboard untuk mencari setumpuk kertas yang dimaksud Hidan, Gozu masih setia berkendara dengan pandangan fokus ke jalan sesekali ia memutar setirnya, mencari celah di antara kendaraan-kendaraan yang berjalan di depannya guna menyalip.

Mbrummmm!!!

Deru raungan suara mobil bersumber dari arah belakang, lampu depannya menyorot terang hingga memantul di kaca spion mobil mewah Jaguar. Tentunya Gozu sebagai seorang bajingan, insting bajingannya pun kambuh untuk mewaspadai kedatangan mobil misterius itu sesekali ia melirik spion samping, memantau jikalau mobil misterius itu muncul di samping kanan-kiri mobilnya.

Gelagat Gozu sedikit tertangkap Meizu yang duduk di bangku samping, ia juga merasa kendaraan yang ditumpanginya berjalan semakin kencang. "Ada apa Gozu? aku rasa kau semakin mengebut saja".

"Apa kau lihat mobil yang di belakang kita, sepertinya kita telah di buntuti sejak tadi".

Merasa penasaran Meizu pun ingin melongok ke spion samping kiri mobilnya, ia membuka kaca mobil dikarenakan jendela kaca mobil Jaguar ini berjenis tipe kaca film gelap, tepat ketika jendela kaca terbuka ia melihat pantulan bayangan tangan menggenggam sebuah pistol Glock 17 keluar dari jendela kaca mobil misterius yang tengah membidik...

Dorrrrrr!!!

Prankkkk!!!

Muntahan amunisi kaliber 9mm menghancurkan kaca spion samping kiri mobil Jaguar, Gozu pun membanting keras setir ke kanan sebagai antisipasi, tentunya bantingan setir membuat guncangan pada kendaraan yang ditumpanginya lebih terasa. Penumpang di belakang terjungkal ke depan membentur bangku jok dan membuat Hidan murka, karena rasa terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Sialan! siapa yang telah melakukan ini! kalian tau mobil ini baru ku beli beberapa minggu yang lalu, lantas kalian ingin mengendarai seenaknya. Sialan!".

"Bos! sebaiknya anda gunakan sabuk pengaman dan sepertinya ada yang mencoba mencelakai kita!". saran Gozu mengacuhkan keadaan bosnya, ia lebih memilih menambah laju kendaraannya, mengoper tuas transmisi jenis Auto Triptonic itu lalu menekan pedal gas secara penuh.

Mbrrummmm!!! Pimm..Pimmm!!

Mobil Jaguar mewah itu melaju dengan sangat kencang dan di belakangnya mobil Playmouth Barracuda atau Hemi Cuda terus menempel ketat di jalur lalu lintas yang padat, suara klakson kendaraan terdengar berasal dari mobil Jaguar guna meminta kendaraan yang berada di depan menyingkir namun justru makian kasar yang terucap dari pengendara-pengendara itu.

Di jalur protokol yang memiliki sisi 2 jalur, jalur searah muat tiga kendaraan dan satunya jalur berlainan arah juga sama muat tiga kendaraan. Perputaran roda semakin kencang ketika raungan Engine V8 Hemi semakin menderu membelah padatnya lalu lintas malam hari kota Konoha, semakin melaju kencang berusaha menyalip mobil Jaguar berkelir hitam depan kirinya.

Di dalam kabin Hemi Cuda berinterior warna karamel yang tersamar karena terbias lampu-lampu kota, raut wajah yang terhalang tudung Hoodie itu tersenyum misterius. "Bermain-main sedikit dengan kalian tidak masalah bukan terlebih jika diamati secara mendetail sopirnya seperti seorang amatiran, namun tetap saja sang Shinigami akan menjemput ajal kalian..hehehe".

Setir pun ia belokan seperempat ke kiri, tuas persneling dioper guna mengurangi transmisi sembari menginjak pelan pedal kopling, ketika dilepas torsi pun meningkat alhasil mobil Hemi Cuda orange semakin kuat mendorong beban. Mobil orange itu semakin memepet dari samping belakang Mobil Jaguar.

Brakkk!!!

Mobil Hemi Cuda menyenggol pelan bemper belakang mobil Jaguar dan terus mendorong hingga laju mobil Jaguar seakan-akan menepi kesisi bahu jalan. Masih dengan melaju kencang mobil mewah Jaguar itu terdesak hingga menyerempet dan membentur mobil-mobil lain yang sedang terpakir di bahu jalan.

Brakkk!! Brakkkk!!

Suara keras berasal dari body samping kiri mobil Jaguar yang ringsek dipenuhi goresan-goresan memanjang, mobil Hemi Cuda orange masih terus menekan seolah mengadu kekuatan besarnya torsi tenaga Engine V8 Hemi.

Di dalam kabin mobil Jaguar tak henti-hentinya makian Gozu mengoceh dengan keadaan panik, ia terus berusaha mengendalikan batang setir kemudinya

"Keparat! Kau, Meizu jangan diam saja, cari pistolmu! cepat tembaki mobil keparat itu!".

Mendapati suara bentakan kasar, Meizu secara tergopoh-gopoh meraih sesuatu benda yang dimaksud di atas dashboard.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mau menembak, kalau tidak celah untuk mengarahkan senjata api ini!" Kepala Meizu menatap jendela kaca yang terlalu mepet dengan mobil-mobil terparkir yang diserempeti oleh mobil ditumpanginya.

"Harusnya kau tau keadaanku dengan posisi yang sedang terjepit!". sambung Meizu, ia menudingkan pistolnya menunjuk celah jendela kaca mobil terlalu dekat.

Tingkah ketololan anak buahnya membuat Hidan semakin bertambah kesal, rapalan mantera cemprengnya pun kembali terdengar. "Demi dewa Jasin-sama! Otakmu sama kecilnya dengan penismu! BUKA ATAP KACA SOONROOF NYA SIALAN!!, Hey Meizu! mau ku potong nanti penis kecilmu untuk persembahan Jasin-sama!".

"Diamlah bos! mau ku tabrakan mobilmu, biar cepat kau segera bertemu dengan dewa sesat Jasin mu!". Hardik keras Gozu, suara cempreng Hidan mengganggu konsentrasi mengemudinya.

Tegakan tubuh Hidan terjungkal akibat mobil dipacu mendadak. "Oioioi..Anak buah sialan! menyetirlah dengan benar, sialan!".

Dari balik Windshield mobil Plymouth Barracuda, sang Driver melihat sesosok manusia tengah mengacungkan pistol dari atap mobil Jaguar, keluar dari soonroof yang siap membidik...

Dorrrrr!! Dorr!!

Ia pun membanting setir ke kanan sembari mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya, menghindari muntahan timah panas yang nyaris memecahkan kaca depannya. Tangan atletis sang Driver pun meraih sepucuk Glock 17 yang terletak di dashboard, mengarahkannya melalui celah jendela mobil disaat ia pun tengah berkendara. Membidik tepat kepala Meizu.

Doorrr!! Dorrrr!!

"Aaarghh!".

Senyum terlukis dibibir sang Driver Hemi Cuda bahwa salah satu targetnya telah tewas, ia pun kembali menaikan kecepatan mobilnya ketika mobil Jaguar melarikan diri, mobil berkelir hitam itu mengambil kesempatan membebaskan diri disaat mobil Hemi Cuda menghindari tembakan Meizu, memanfaatkan celah ketika baku tembak sedang terjadi.

Di jalur protokol searah dua mobil berbeda kelir saling memacu kecepatan, yang satu ingin melarikan diri, yang satunya tetap mengejar. Deru mesin V8 Hemi Cuda semakin menggelegar di malam hari, raungan Exaust monster vintage menambah ramai kebisingan dijalanan aspal Konoha malam hari.

Mbruummm..Mbruuummmm!!

 **To Be Continue...**

Author Note:

Akhir kata ffn yang sempat mandeg pun mulai berbenah kembali, Gomenasai mina-san khusus para Readers.

Berbulan-bulan mandeg membuat alur cerita ffn ini sedikit lupa, terpaksa Author membuat alur tema yang baru lagi, semoga kesan romance nya tidak ancur hahahaha :D #plak

Mulai awal ide kepikiran membuat ffn ini terinspirasi dari lagunya **_Silverchir-Miss u love_** dan juga Author yang suka menonton acara **_Roadkill_** di Youtube, and Film2 nya om Vin Diesel and Paul walker.

Thank's yang sudah Fol and Fav.

 ** _Don't like Don't Read_**


End file.
